


Не по плану

by Alliar



Series: "Не по плану" и то, что было после [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Оказывается, Чарли шпионил за Поппи для Кингсмен. Кто бы мог подумать. Ладно, Эггзи сможет с этим смириться. Когда-нибудь. Возможно.Но совместная миссия, да еще и сразу после уничтожения Золотого Кольца - это уже чересчур.Если бы у Эггзи спросили, что он об этом думает, ответ был бы краток: «Полная жопа».





	Не по плану

**Author's Note:**

> бета - дашустрик
> 
> написано на заявку: Чарли жив и работает на Kingsman. У Эггси кинк на металлическую руку Чарли, и это очень мешает им обоим на совместных миссиях.

Конечно же, Мерлин не был бы собой, объясни он сразу, что Чарли двойной агент.

— Мы готовили эту операцию больше года, — сообщил он с таким выражением лица, что окружающие сразу должны были почувствовать себя полными идиотами, неспособными прийти к простейшим умозаключениям. — Никто не знал, кроме Артура и меня. И агента Мордреда.

Агент Мордред — это, мать его, Чарли Хескет, вылетевший из Кингсмен после того, как сдал Артура. Эггзи чуть не подавился от возмущения: у него накопилось слишком много вопросов, а времени, как всегда, оставалось все меньше. Совсем скоро самолет зайдет на посадку, и нужно будет действовать, кое-как разложив по полочкам новую информацию.

Черт его дери, Чарли в Кингсмен! Что за хуйня!

— А то, что он сдал меня Валентайну — тоже часть плана? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Эггзи.

Мерлин махнул рукой — мол, понимай, как хочешь, и Эггзи опрокинул в себя весь оставшийся в бокале мартини. Гарри проводил его неодобрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Судя по лицу, он тоже не совсем понимал, что происходит.

Эггзи еще долго трясло от адреналина после того, как пришлось разыграть с Чарли эту нелепую драку с последующим «убийством». Вздрючить высокомерного говнюка было безумно приятно, поэтому стычка в Поппилэнде оказалась настоящим подарком. Учитывая, что больше года Эггзи считал его предателем и лживым лицемером, способным продать собственную мать, лишь бы сохранить шкуру.

Эггзи никак не показывал, что в курсе маленького секрета Чарли и Мерлина, и поэтому схватка вышла серьезной. Если поначалу Чарли явно разыгрывал ярость и жажду убийства, то потом быстро понял, что Эггзи настроен добраться до его глотки. Как приятно было вбивать его в утоптанную землю и заставлять задыхаться от пыли... А потом схватить за подбородок, насладиться мелькнувшей в глазах паникой и вколоть мгновенное снотворное — чертов засранец наверняка не успел понять, что произошло, и облегчать ему задачу Эггзи не собирался.

У него была масса причин поступить именно так. И главной среди них была клокочущая в груди обида пополам со злостью — застарелая, настоявшаяся, еще с учебки в Кингсмен и предательства в бункере Валентайна. Непросто было уложить в голове, что Чарли уже тогда был своим, и еще сложнее оказалось понять, почему же тогда, черт его дери, он чуть не пустил под откос операцию по спасению, мать его, мира.

У Эггзи были вопросы, очень много вопросов.

И именно поэтому сейчас он прохлаждался в коридоре больничного блока на запасной (а теперь, кажется, основной) базе Кингсмен — знал, что скоро можно будет зайти в палату. Чарли до сих пор пребывал в состоянии искусственной комы, его руку должны были демонтировать, а устройство, помогающее говорить, заменить на новое, потому что опасались сюрпризов от Поппи — да и Мерлин задумчиво сообщил, что хотел бы получить в свою коллекцию новую игрушку.

Откровенно говоря, Мерлин, пусть сам и пострадал гораздо сильнее остальных выживших, держался очень хорошо, и Эггзи чувствовал по этому поводу мистический ужас пополам с восхищением.

— Некогда прохлаждаться, Эггзи, — возвестил тот, как только встал на ноги — новые кибернетические протезы, которые выглядели пугающе и при этом безумно стильно. — Я в ясном уме и трезвой памяти, а значит, могу вернуться к делам.

Они с Гарри были не согласны, но ничего не могли поделать, к тому же Гарри самому нужна была помощь. Короткого периода восстановления в Стейтсмен оказалось недостаточно, и теперь, когда горячка более-менее схлынула, можно было заняться этим вплотную. В частности, Мерлин обронил фразу о новых разработках, не пострадавших от взрывов (потому что данные следует хранить не только на центральном сервере), и возможности поставить Гарри имплант вместо потерянного глаза.

— Он не станет полноценной заменой, но будет полезен в работе, — пояснил Мерлин, и Гарри улыбнулся так довольно, что у Эггзи внутри потеплело.

Что касалось самого Эггзи, то он выдохнул, прошел курс реабилитации, почти довел Мерлина до нервного тика вопросами, когда можно уже будет высказать Чарли в лицо все, что он о нем думает, и теперь подпирал дверь палаты, в которой разместили их спящего Зимнего Солдата.

— Можно заходить, — в коридор высунулась взъерошенная макушка штатного доктора. — Он не сможет долго разговаривать — имплант все еще приживается. Но, думаю, ему будет приятно узнать, что остальные в порядке, как и он сам. 

«Это ненадолго», — сумрачно подумал Эггзи, но вместо этого произнес совсем другое:

— Уже проснулся?

— С минуты на минуту, — кратко ответили ему, вновь исчезая за дверью.

Эггзи поторопился и просочился внутрь как раз, когда врач завершал последние приготовления и готовился уйти в смежный блок-лабораторию. Чарли, везучий засранец, занял палату со всеми удобствами, кто-то даже притащил ему свежие цветы. Эггзи фыркнул, подтащил к кровати стул и устроился поудобнее, готовясь к разговору.

Он не ждал, что после комы им сразу удастся провести осмысленный диалог, но посмотреть на Чарли, слишком обессиленного, чтобы изображать из себя сноба, хотелось до дрожи. Даже когда они один раз чуть не переспали в учебке, распаленные после спарринга и заведенные до предела бурлящей между ними недосказанностью, Чарли умудрялся выглядеть так, словно делал одолжение. Хотя целовался с такой горячностью и отдачей, что обмануться было сложно: Эггзи чувствовал, что его бешено хотели, и им не хватило только времени, чтобы все пришло к закономерному итогу. А потом было испытание с леди Софи, Чарли вылетел из Кингсмен, мир чуть не кончился, а Эггзи окончательно и бесповоротно убедился в том, что даже человек, который так отчаянно и жадно целуется, может оказаться двуличным мерзавцем.

И вот, пожалуйста. Мерзавец предстал в другом свете.

При более внимательном взгляде на Чарли складывалось впечатление, что ему действительно пришлось очень несладко в последнее время: он осунулся, под глазами залегли тени, уголки губ опустились. Между бровей появилась глубокая морщина, и Эггзи уставился на нее, с трудом подавив желание разгладить пальцами. Он выглядел таким заебанным, что поверить было трудно. В горах, когда Эггзи стащил антидот прямо из-под его длинного носа, Чарли выглядел очень бодрым. Эггзи вспомнил свои чувства: злую радость от встречи и мимолетную горечь при мысли, что когда-то им приходилось учиться работать вместе, подстраиваться друг под друга.

Он был почти уверен, что, случись у них общее задание, даже не придется заново привыкать: схватка в Поппилэнде так ярко напомнила учебные спарринги, что хотелось орать от возмущения и восторга. Если бы не мысли о том, что где-то там на мине подорвался Мерлин, а Гарри увел за собой управляемых на расстоянии собак-убийц, он бы наслаждался по полной.

Взгляд опустился ниже, на заросший густой щетиной подбородок, плотно забинтованное горло, и остановился на простыне, укрывающей его ниже шеи. Ткань облегала тело, обрисовывая сильный длинный силуэт, и в месте, где должна была быть правая рука, пусто провисала.

К горлу подкатил острый горький комок.

Черт.

Эггзи осторожно спустил простынь, обнажая Чарли по пояс, и с тупым оцепенением уставился на место крепления протеза. Там, где живая плоть переходила в металлический обод, кожа была изрезана рубцами. Плечо выглядело так, будто его пропустили через мясорубку, а потом криво сшили. И, вдобавок ко всему, Чарли теперь весь, казалось, состоял из мышц и сухожилий, резкий, острый, словно грубо вытесанный из камня, и немногочисленные родинки ярко выделялись на посеревшей коже. В общем, как потрясенно отметил зависший Эггзи, он выглядел очень нездорово то ли от лекарств, то ли от того, что целый год работал на опасную психопатку.

Его грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию, тонкие волоски приподнялись от прохлады — кожа покрылась мурашками — и Эггзи залип на шраме, начинавшемся сбоку от пупка и уходившего ниже, под прикрытие простыни.

Поэтому он так сильно вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда услышал хриплое, чуть отдающее металлом:

— Мои глаза здесь, придурок.

— Да неужели, — язвительно отозвался Эггзи, очень аккуратно, чтобы не коснуться Чарли, укрывая его до подбородка.

— Не знал, что ты все еще неровно дышишь к моему прекрасному прессу, — хвастливо отметил тот, и Эггзи, хоть и признавал, что пресс у него что надо, отрезал:

— Лысая башка — это минус сто к привлекательности, засранец.

— Смотри не скажи такое Мерлину, — проскрипел Чарли, прикрыл глаза, морщась, а потом с усилием сглотнул. Судя по всему, ему было неприятно говорить.

Эггзи заозирался, помня, что видел где-то стакан с водой, и, обнаружив его все на той же тумбочке рядом с вазой, протянул Чарли. Тот неловко приподнялся на одной — одной, мать его! — руке, озадаченно замер, не зная, как поправить подушку, и Эггзи, сцепив зубы, помог.

Чарли сел, с благодарным кивком принял стакан и присосался к торчавшей из него трубочке, с явным наслаждением цедя воду.

Вот так просто — «привет, козел, мы оба живы, я рад тебя видеть»?

Эггзи рассматривал его с жадным вниманием, не сильно скрывая собственного интереса, и Чарли позволял ему это, не пытаясь шутить и язвить. Он был полностью сосредоточен на воде, и Эггзи облизнулся, не зная, что сказать, кроме того, что ненавидит его, и как сильно скучал.

Самому себе можно не врать — он правда скучал. Оттого и чувствовал такое бешеное удовлетворение, когда пустил в его шею дротик со снотворным, перед этим хорошенько поваляв в пыли и заставив запаниковать.

Молчание между ними нельзя было назвать неуютным, но и комфортным оно не было тоже. Чарли косо поглядывал на него из-под ресниц, и его глаза, казалось, стали только ярче за этот гребаный год. Он не торопился начинать разговор, и Эггзи не знал, был ли благодарен за это. К новому голосу Чарли тоже придется привыкать, как к отсутствию одной руки и этой идиотской щетине на черепе — кто вообще сказал ему сбрить волосы?

Ему непозволительно шла короткая стрижка, и это бесило.

В голове роилось слишком много всего, у Эггзи была масса вопросов, но ни один из них не мог протолкнуться наружу. О чем в первую очередь спросить человека, с которым у тебя что-то вроде заклятой дружбы, предательство и драка с почти смертельным исходом? Что обсуждать? То, что все это время он был на их стороне, но так убедительно сыграл ублюдка? То, что они расколотили кэб и по несчастливой случайности убили водителя? Черт возьми, все эти столкновения вообще не намекали на то, что Чарли не поехал крышей на фоне неудавшейся мести. Не прикажи Мерлин оставить его в живых, Эггзи правда свернул бы ему шею — потому что был убежден, что без такой мрази мир должен засиять новыми красками.

А теперь оказалось, что мразь все это время жила в его воображении, и что Чарли, на самом деле, не имеет с ней почти ничего общего. Эту простую истину все никак не получалось осмыслить.

— Лицо попроще, Эгги, — хмыкнул Чарли, облизывая губы. — Что они сделали с моим голосом? Звучу как робот.

— Заменили имплант, — хмуро отозвался Эггзи. — Благодари Мерлина.

— Не стать мне теперь известным певцом, — вздохнул Чарли.

— Зато можешь стать хорошим танцором, — скорбно подхватил Эггзи, и расхохотался, когда Чарли резко вскинулся, отдергивая простыню с паха и чуть не разлив при этом остатки воды.

— Скотина! — прохрипел Чарли, с облегчением убеждаясь, что его хозяйство на месте. — Кто вообще о таком шутит?

Эггзи встал, все еще посмеиваясь, и сунул руки в карманы, поймав себя на странном желании потрепать Чарли по голове — просто чтобы понять, как будет чувствоваться его короткая стрижка под ладонью.

Чарли все еще тяжело дышал и цедил воду, медленно успокаиваясь. Его взгляд, яркий и острый, сверлил Эггзи с таким привычным выражением застарелого неодобрения и жадности, что пробирало до мурашек.

— Мне пора, — сообщил Эггзи, покачавшись с пяток на носки. — Я, вообще, и заходил только, чтобы сказать, как терпеть тебя не могу, говнюк. Ты мне столько крови попортил.

— И все же?..

— И все же я рад, что ты жив, — закончил Эггзи с легким сердцем.

Чарли улыбнулся краем четко очерченных губ и посмотрел в глаза — пристально и ярко. У него был такой довольный вид, что у Эггзи чуть зубы не заныли.

— Взаимно, Эгги, — оскалился он.

Эггзи отсалютовал и вышел из палаты с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Перед глазами так и стояло его плечо, изрезанное шрамами, и яркие улыбающиеся губы, между которых быстро мелькает язык.

Да что за черт.

***

В следующий раз, столкнувшись с Чарли в коридоре, Эггзи с ухмылкой отметил, что выглядеть тот стал гораздо лучше, хотя на его лице, казалось, навечно поселилось выражение молчаливого охреневания от происходящего. Он все еще щеголял плотным бинтом на шее, и Эггзи почувствовал болезненное любопытство: очень хотелось размотать слои мягкой белой ткани, чтобы посмотреть, как это выглядит теперь. Это было странное желание, да и стремное к тому же, но Чарли всегда выбивался из привычного, а потому почти вписывался в норму.

Руку ему так и не сделали, поэтому он ходил медленнее обычного, осторожнее, и по тому, как он слегка отклонялся на одну сторону, становилось понятно, что ему от отсутствия одной конечности очень некомфортно. Эггзи ему даже немного посочувствовал.

— Как себя чувствуешь, Зимний Солдат? — широко улыбаясь, крикнул издалека Эггзи.

Чарли явно понял отсылку, потому что с его лица схлынули краски, только на скулах расцвело по ярко-красному пятну — Чарли всегда краснел от бешенства, причем делал это совершенно по-дурацки, скулами и шеей. Он медленно поднял здоровую руку и показал Эггзи средний палец, прошипев что-то себе под нос, но Эггзи уже толкнул дверь зала собраний и, жутко довольный, плюхнулся на свое место.

Рокси, не так давно тоже вернувшаяся к службе, только удивленно приподняла брови, а Гарри уставился на него с таким пристальным вниманием, что от этого могло бы стать неуютно, не будь Эггзи в хорошем настроении.

— Каникулы кончились, — озвучил очевидное Мерлин, с металлическим лязгом заходя в зал вслед за Эггзи. — Пора снова наводить порядок в мире, леди и джентльмены.

У него было несколько пар протезов, и он по очереди их менял, привыкая к каждой: мало ли, когда какая пригодится. Сегодня на нем был вариант чуть более ужасающий, чем у покойной помощницы Ричмонда Валентайна, и Эггзи от одного их вида пробирало до дрожи.

Мерлин остановился возле интерактивного экрана с планшетом в руках и только недовольно дернул уголком губ, когда дверь снова распахнулась, и в зал уверенно зашел Чарли.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, — произнес он с отчетливыми металлическими нотками в голосе.

— Присаживайтесь, Мордред, — кивнул Гарри, и Чарли сел на свое место рядом с Рокси.

И тут же уставился через стол на Эггзи — насмешливо и немного зло.

В отличие от остальных, на нем был не костюм, а удобная тренировочная одежда: несмотря на отсутствие одной руки, он проходил особый курс для восстановления, привыкая двигаться без нее. Видно, та драка с Эггзи в Поппилэнде что-то перещелкнула в его голове, потому что тренировался он с такой яростной самоотдачей, что Эггзи в жар бросало.

Ему это чертовски шло, и Эггзи не раз ловил себя на невольной мысли, что если бы пришлось выбирать между двумя ипостасями Чарли — пижонистого засранца или засранца в обтягивающей футболке и со щетиной на лице, — он бы выбрал второго. У Эггзи при одном взгляде на него внутри что-то переворачивалось, и дело было вовсе не в незакрытом гештальте времен учебки.

До сих пор было трудно привыкнуть к такому составу Кингсмен — урезанному и обновленному.

— Очки, пожалуйста, — сухо напомнил Мерлин.

На белом полотне появилось снятое с большой высоты фото: шикарный особняк, из автомобиля выходит группа вооруженных людей, окружившая одного типа в костюме и с чемоданчиком.

— Лос-Анджелес, — коротко сообщил Мерлин. — Человек в центре — Энтони Уорд, старый приятель Поппи Адамс, подозрительно активизировавшийся после ее гибели. В его руках, предположительно, так называемый ядерный чемоданчик, которым он угрожает воспользоваться в случае, если правительство США не выполнит требования Адамс. То есть не легализует наркотики.

— Он что, идиот? — поинтересовался Эггзи. — И разве это не территория наших американских коллег? У них сейчас дела идут гораздо лучше, чем у нас.

Мерлин сделал очень сложное лицо, но вопрос игнорировать не стал:

— О его психическом состоянии судить трудно, Галахад, а что касается второго вопроса — мы будем действовать именно по просьбе наших американских коллег.

— Американские коллеги? — непонимающе переспросил Чарли.

Эггзи запоздало вспомнил, что он, должно быть, до сих пор мало что знал о Стейтсмен, и почувствовал по этому поводу смутное злорадство. 

— Стейтсмен, — не моргнув глазом, отозвался Мерлин. — Вы многое пропустили, Мордред. Я отправил на ваш терминал информацию.

— Благодарю, — отозвался Чарли, прикасаясь к оправе очков.

Рокси тоже просматривала что-то на своем терминале — ее взгляд стал сосредоточенным, но будто невидящим.

— Как мы боялись, велика опасность, что предыдущий агент Виски был не единственным слабым звеном в Стейтсмен, поэтому операция засекречена, — сказал Мерлин. — Необходимо изъять чемодан и как можно незаметнее устранить цель. И когда я говорю «незаметно», то имею в виду полное отсутствие взрывов и погонь с жертвами среди гражданских. К тому же, мы почти закончили с новой рукой для агента Мордреда, и ее необходимо испытать в действии.

Эггзи непонимающе приподнял брови, и Гарри впервые подал голос:

— Это задание для вас двоих, Эггзи. Приступить к нему нужно будет послезавтра, когда закончатся последние приготовления. Строжайшая секретность, никаких неожиданностей. Проникаете в особняк, устраняете цель, забираете чемодан и возвращаетесь.

— Но ведь Чарли гребаный мишка с оторванной лапой! — вырвалось у Эггзи. — Господи, нет, я не имел в виду, что он инвалид, но он еще не восстановился, почему я не могу поехать один?

— Осторожнее со словами, Эгги, я сделаю тебя и одной рукой, — немедленно отреагировал Чарли.

— Да ты уже и так показал, что ничего не можешь — я дрался с тобой. Это было удручающим опытом!

— Потому что я должен был проиграть, ты, говнюк! — задохнулся от возмущения Чарли.

— То есть ты поддался?

— Разумеется!

— Дети! — повысил голос Мерлин, наблюдая за их перепалкой со смесью веселья и раздражения. — Сейчас я обоих отшлепаю и поставлю в угол, и не посмотрю, что вам не по пять лет.

— Судя по поведению, меньше, — кротко добавил Гарри. 

Эггзи пристыженно замолчал, только кинул на Чарли красноречивый недобрый взгляд и в ответ получил такой же.

Немыслимо! Эггзи выдохнул, сверля глазами фото на экране, и постарался думать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Откровенно говоря, он не предполагал, что им придется работать в паре с Чарли так скоро: что-то внутри него смутно надеялось, что этого вообще не случится. Пусть в голове постепенно и укладывалась информация о том, что человек, вылетевший из учебки и сдавший его Валентайну, действовал по приказу прошлого Артура (который, к слову, тоже оказался предателем, как вам?), все равно было трудно относиться к Чарли как к агенту Кингсмен, который знает и умеет не меньше него.

Окинув их осуждающим строгим взглядом, Мерлин проговорил мелкие детали и отправил на терминалы собранную информацию, после чего все покинули зал. Чарли задержался с Мерлином и Гарри, и Эггзи, выходя в коридор, услышал:

— Давайте немного обновим вас, Мордред.

Двустворчатые двери захлопнулись за его спиной, и Эггзи с усилием выдохнул. Он повернулся к Рокси и криво улыбнулся:

— Такие дела, Рокс.

— Смирись, наш дуэт просто обязан разбавлять кто-то вроде Чарли, — ухмыльнулась она, подхватывая его под руку. — К тому же могу сказать, что немного скучала.

— Я тоже, — признался Эггзи. — Но только, пожалуйста, не предлагай устроить ему что-то вроде приветственной вечеринки.

— Еще чего, — искренне оскорбилась Рокси. — Я найду более интересный повод надраться. Как насчет того, чтобы отметить удачное окончание грядущего задания?

— Читаешь мои мысли, — подхватил Эггзи.

— К тому же, я буду в курсе ваших успехов, потому что в этот раз моя помощь понадобится Мерлину, — произнесла Рокси так, будто это ничего не значило. — Сейчас катастрофически не хватает специалистов. А ему еще надо проследить, чтобы остальные агенты вернулись в форму после выздоровления.

— Персиваль все еще в больнице?

Они остановились напротив лифта, и Рокси, кивнув, нажала на кнопку второго подземного этажа: там располагался медицинский блок.

— Нам очень повезло, что не все агенты такие домоседы, — ответила она ровно. 

— Еще бы, — выдохнул Эггзи. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что многие выбыли из строя так легко.

— Все мы люди, — Рокси пожала плечами. — А выжившим очень повезло. Ладно, я пошла. Кажется, мне не верят, что я здорова, поэтому проверяют через день.

— Задай им там.

Рокси широко улыбнулась и шагнула в подъехавший лифт.

Эггзи дождался, пока схлопнутся металлические двери, и только после этого прислонился лбом к холодной панели. Кажется, для него было немного слишком всего этого.

Постояв так с полминуты, он выпрямился, выдохнул и решительно пошел к выходу — раз ему предстояло снова спасать мир, да еще в компании Чарли, он должен морально подготовиться.

Например, понаблюдать за тем, как тот будет осваиваться с новообретенной рукой.

И заодно попробовать взломать ее через часы — мало ли, когда эта функция может пригодиться.

***

К сожалению, тест-драйв Эггзи не застал, потому что его перехватил звонок Гарри с просьбой заняться кое-какой мелкой работой для агентства. 

В итоге домой он вернулся уже вечером, где максимум, на что его хватило — поздороваться с мамой и Дейзи, поужинать с ними, пожелать доброй ночи, а потом быстро принять душ и упасть на кровать.

Эггзи лежал в темной спальне, медленно покачиваясь на расслабляющих волнах подступающего сна, когда вспомнил, что так и не посмотрел сброшенную ему на терминал информацию об их с Чарли совместном, черт его возьми, задании. Он протянул руку к очкам, и тут они завибрировали, сигнализируя о входящем вызове. Это могло означать только одно: что-то случилось.

Моментально сбросив с себя сон, Эггзи резко сел и нацепил оправу на переносицу. Принял сигнал и дезориентированно застыл, не понимая, что происходит и как стоит реагировать.

— Решил пожелать тебе доброй ночи, Эгги, — издевательский голос Чарли ввинтился в уши и заставил гулко сглотнуть. — Смотри, что у меня теперь есть.

Наконец-то наладилась видеосвязь. Эггзи попытался сглотнуть еще раз, но в горле неожиданно пересохло, потому что Чарли стоял голый по пояс в ванной и смотрел на себя в зеркало через очки. Отражение показывало за его спиной крючок с небрежно наброшенным полотенцем и полки с удивительным многообразием всяких баночек и тюбиков.

А еще... А еще. У Чарли теперь снова было две руки — и его новый металлический протез одним своим видом легко довел бы до оргазма какого-нибудь повернутого на подобной технике гика.

Откровенно говоря, Эггзи почти почувствовал себя этим самым гиком, хотя раньше его сердце заставлял биться чаще только ассортимент третьей примерочной. Рука была… она просто была. Не такая грубая и громоздкая, как та, что дала ему Поппи, и в ней прямо-таки чувствовалось что-то, мать его, аристократическое. Выглядело безумно стильно и опасно, почти на уровне жутких протезов Мерлина, только те не хотелось немедленно потрогать языком. В отличие от.

— Нравится? — белозубо ухмыльнулся Чарли, выпрямил руку, приводя в движение мелкие механизмы, и, черт возьми, это выглядело настолько круто и завораживающе, что у Эггзи все мысли вылетели из головы. Кроме тех, что Чарли это тоже очень идет, и что он двигается теперь гораздо увереннее, и вообще у мерзавца слишком довольный вид.

Единственное, на что его хватило, это на охрипшее:

— Хороший ассортимент шампуней, Чарли, только вот зачем они тебе теперь нужны? Ты ведь лысый.

Чарли быстро облизнул нижнюю губу и показал ему средний палец:

— Иди на хуй, Эггзи.

— О, нет, — протянул он, кое-как взяв себя в руки. — Мы еще не настолько близки.

— Да пошел ты, — фыркнул Чарли, опустил руку и размял кисть каким-то на удивление простым, живым движением. — Как насчет спарринга завтра?

— Легко.

— Я тебя завалю.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — обиделся Эггзи, продолжая разглядывать Чарли — теперь не только его руку, но и целиком. — Милая пижама. Мне отсюда плохо видно, но это что, жирафы?

Чарли снова показал ему неприличный жест и прервал связь, даже не попрощавшись. Выглядел он при этом таким безобразно довольным, что у Эггзи кулаки зачесались.

А еще он неожиданно ощутил, что у него проблема, и эта проблема очень неловко оттягивает ткань трусов.

— Только этого мне и не хватало, — озадаченно проговорил он, снимая очки и откидывая голову на подушку.

Черт возьми, это уже точно было похоже на что-то нездоровое. У него, кажется, только что встал на металлическую руку Чарли.

Просто превосходно.

Главное, не думать, что это реакция на Чарли целиком, потому что плакали тогда их сугубо профессиональные отношения двух недолюбливающих друг друга коллег. Чарли, конечно, сильно изменился за год, но не стоит забывать про то, что когда-то он чуть не сорвал Эггзи первую серьезную операцию, приставив нож к горлу. Сейчас об этом даже вспоминать было смешно, но обида все равно осталась, потому что какого черта. Даже если это была часть плана, то у него все равно был чип от Валентайна. Не слишком ли рискованно так серьезно подставлять себя под удар? Он точно не мог знать, что Эггзи приласкает его током.

Не мог же?

Да чтоб его.

Эггзи сердито вздохнул, моргнул и понял, что сон окончательно и бесповоротно ушел.

— Чтоб тебя черти драли, — сквозь зубы пробормотал он, оттянул мягкую ткань трусов и взялся за член.

***

Утром Эггзи вышел из дома в приподнятом настроении, которое испортилось благодаря мысли, что он действительно предвкушает этот дурацкий спарринг.

А ведь и правда: было безумно интересно, какими именно сюрпризами инженеры начинили руку Чарли. В том, что сюрпризов будет много, он не сомневался ни секунды: если у них даже в обычных ботинках скрывались смертоносные ядовитые лезвия, то не поиграться с бионическим протезом было бы просто кощунством. Пока кэб вез его по загруженным спешащими людьми улочкам, Эггзи развлекался предположениями, что туда могли впихнуть помимо обычного джентльменского набора каждого уважающего себя агента Кингсмен. Дойдя в своих предположениях до абордажного крюка, он фыркнул и перестал гадать.

Какой смысл, если он сам все увидит и, скорее всего, опробует?

Он добрался до отстроенного заново ателье, помедлил, щурясь на яркое солнце, и легко взбежал по лестнице. Чуть позже, сидя в пневмопоезде, который вез его на базу, Эггзи наконец-то нашел время на изучение сброшенных вчера Мерлином материалов, которых оказалось удручающе негусто.

Имя цели, краткая сводка о прошлом (учился с Поппи, видимо, там и попал под влияние), род занятий (успешный бизнесмен), сексуальные предпочтения (гей или бисексуал), список прошлых романтических увлечений (внушительный), нынешний статус (не определен). Что ж, если ради того, чтобы подобраться ближе, придется изобразить из себя сладкого мальчика, охочего до чужих денег и статуса, Эггзи был готов на это пойти. Не Чарли же к нему пускать, с его бандитской прической и навороченным протезом.

В идеале бы, конечно, обойтись, но Эггзи задницей чувствовал, что эта операция, как и многие другие, едва ли пройдет как по маслу. Считайте это чутьем или чем угодно еще, но все просто обязано было полететь к чертям, потому что с ним там будет Чарли с его гонором и наглой ухмылкой, и Эггзи точно не мог сказать, получится ли у них вообще работать вместе.

Да, Чарли тоже агент. Он умный, легко адаптируется к стрессовым ситуациям, умеет принимать важные решения и не боится брать на себя ответственность за чужие жизни — учебка показала эти его качества — и тем большее недоумение вызывал тот факт, что он сломался на испытании поездом. В свете последних событий у Эггзи были кое-какие соображения на этот счет, но все выглядело так зыбко и неправдоподобно, что едва ли заслуживало серьезного внимания.

И нельзя сбрасывать со счетов старую, еще не до конца ушедшую, неприязнь. В его душе эмоции перемешались в такой коктейль, что Эггзи становилось страшно. Тут и влечение, которое отрицать попросту глупо, и застарелая вражда, и настойчивое желание выбить Чарли из колеи — но тот, как назло, все воспринимал как должное, хотя Эггзи старался.

А тут еще эта рука. И имплант в горле. Интересно, на задание он так и отправится с перемотанной шеей?

Эггзи понимал, что Кингсмен сейчас не в том положении, чтобы можно было разбрасываться действующими агентами, и все же. Он отлично справлялся с одиночными заданиями, неужели Гарри и Мерлин действительно считают, что ему нужна подстраховка? Тем более от Чарли?

Эггзи выключил терминал и прикрыл глаза, вздыхая. Судя по времени, он приближался к базе, а это могло означать только одно: спарринг близко.

***

С Рокси они столкнулись на входе в особняк, и она весьма неожиданно отреагировала на вопрос о том, видела ли она Чарли:

— Держись.

Не дав ответить, она похлопала его по плечу и поспешила к ангару, возле которого уже темной фигурой маячил Мерлин. Эггзи махнул ему рукой, Мерлин помахал планшетом — и Эггзи в смешанных чувствах стал подниматься по лестнице.

Идти внутрь расхотелось. Эггзи постоял на верхней ступеньке, снова подозрительно оглянулся на целеустремленно шагающую через лужайку Рокси и встряхнулся. Не хватало еще спасовать, да ему потом в жизни не отмыться от насмешек, если он действительно сбежит.

В холле никого не оказалось, поэтому Эггзи сначала заскочил к Гарри — узнать, как дела, и поделиться результатами вчерашней работы. Тот сидел у себя в кабинете и явно пытался приспособиться к новому глазу — выглядел тот совсем как настоящий, но Гарри, видимо, уже отвык. Он задумчиво оглядывал кабинет, удивленно хмурился на непроницаемую стену и никак не реагировал на подозрительный взгляд Эггзи.

— Гарри? — осторожно позвал он. — Только не говори, что снова бабочек видишь, это уже даже не смешно.

Гарри снова перевел взгляд на стену за спиной Эггзи, и тот нервно обернулся, но увидел лишь картину с загадочно улыбающейся королевой. Только вернувшихся галлюцинаций им не хватало, честное слово!

— Не бабочек. Кажется, я обнаружил кое-что интересное, — озадаченно пробормотал Гарри. — Удивительная разработка, этот имплант. Теперь при желании я могу видеть сквозь стены.

— На то ты и Артур, чтобы знать, что происходит в королевстве, — пафосно возвестил Эггзи, а потом не выдержал и, соскользнув с кресла, подошел к картине. — Что видишь?

— Там ниша, — отозвался Гарри и тоже подобрался ближе, с любопытством разглядывая раму. — И внутри что-то есть, а я не могу понять, что именно.

— У Ока Саурона, оказывается, есть ограничения, — с напускным сочувствием проговорил Эггзи, и Гарри пронзительно уставился на него, показывая, что не оценил шутку. — Да ладно, ты ведь знаешь, что у меня совсем не аристократическое чувство юмора.

— И слава богу, — смиренно пробормотал Гарри, начиная аккуратно прощупывать раму.

— Ты ведь ка… — «толическая шлюха», хотел сказать Эггзи, припоминая эпизод в церкви, но Гарри явно что-то отыскал, потянул на себя незаметный рычажок, и картина резко открылась, чуть не заехав Эггзи по лицу. — Черт!

— Дважды подумай, хочешь ли ты продолжить фразу, которую начал, — ответил Гарри, с приятным удивлением разглядывая содержимое ниши.

Эггзи осторожно обошел его и встал сбоку. Увиденное ему тоже очень понравилось.

— Гарри, ты нашел клад.

— Скорее, бар, — поправил тот, осторожно беря в руки ближайшую к ним бутылку из целой батареи таких же. — О, коньяк «Наполеон» 1802-го года… Старше, чем тот, что был в лондонской резиденции.

Он бережно смахнул с этикетки пыль и нитку паутины.

— Я его пробовал, и повод мне не понравился, — отозвался Эггзи. — Честное слово, предлагаю сменить традицию. Тем более у нас теперь есть свой скотч, чем не замена?

Гарри никак не прокомментировал это высказывание, только осмотрел остальные бутылки и, похоже, остался очень доволен.

— Может, в стенах еще что-то есть, — воодушевился Эггзи, кровожадно оглядываясь.

— Думаю, не стоит сразу раскрывать все тайники, — Гарри поставил бутылку обратно и вернул крышку на место. 

Стена снова стала обычной скучной стеной с картиной, только Эггзи теперь понимал, почему королева улыбается так таинственно. Он бы тоже улыбался, скрывай он столько хорошего алкоголя.

— Слышал, у тебя на сегодня тренировочный зал забронирован? — ловко перевел тему Гарри, возвращаясь за свой стол.

Эггзи не стал торопиться и обошел кабинет по кругу, с любопытством оглядываясь. До сих пор он был тут всего пару раз и то по делу, поэтому осмотреться не выходило. Он не спешил отвечать.

— Чарли решил устроить спарринг, — наконец, определился он. — И мне хотелось бы узнать о его состоянии прежде, чем мы отправимся на задание.

— Тебе понравится, — улыбнулся краем губ Гарри.

— Неужели?

— Безусловно. Правда, я запрещаю вам обоим взрывать все направо и налево. Как говорил Мерлин, операция должна пройти тихо.

Он откровенно веселился, хоть и не показывал этого, и Эггзи затопило умиротворенным и уютным чувством: когда-то, кажется, в прошлой жизни, они сидели в комнате славы в доме Гарри и так же перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, попивая мартини.

Хорошие были времена, и Эггзи надеялся, что впереди таких моментов будет еще немало.

— Я больше боюсь, как бы он не оказался бесполезен, — признался он после секундного колебания. — Уверен, в Поппилэнде он выложился на полную. И я победил.

— Это не соревнование, Эггзи, — Гарри поджал губы, разглядывая его сквозь внимательный прищур. — Ты это понимаешь.

— Естественно. Но не хотелось бы постоянно отвлекаться, думая, сумеют ли тебя прикрыть.

— Сумеют, — уверенно сказал Гарри, сцепляя пальцы домиком. — Полагаю, тебе правда нужен этот спарринг, чтобы убедиться.

— Только не говори, что вы с Мерлином занимаетесь какими-нибудь глупостями. Ставки делаете, например, — подозрительно сказал Эггзи.

Гарри тонко улыбнулся.

— Не лишай нас этого маленького невинного удовольствия.

Эггзи фыркнул, глянул на часы и выпрямился:

— Ох, черт, кажется, я на свидание опаздываю.

Гарри махнул рукой, после чего раскрыл ноутбук и принялся что-то печатать, то и дело зависая над клавиатурой и щуря свой новый кибернетический глаз.

Эггзи выскользнул из кабинета и, выдохнув, отправился на минус третий этаж — там располагался хорошо оборудованный блок для тренировок: тренажерный зал, боксерский ринг, тир, много пустого пространства для искусственной полосы препятствий. Если он правильно рассчитал время, Чарли уже должен был быть там, и, наверняка, бесился из-за его задержки.

— Галахад, — поприветствовал его Мерлин, сурово поправляя очки. — Традиционные опоздания. Что-то в мире должно оставаться постоянным.

Он удобно устроился на раскладном стуле, вытянув ноги в очередных жутких протезах, при взгляде на них Эггзи привычно пришел в ужас. Рокси тоже была здесь, и в данный момент быстро заполняла что-то на планшете. При появлении Эггзи она подняла голову и улыбнулась.

— Не вижу Чарли, — отозвался Эггзи, расслабленно направляясь в сторону раздевалок. — А значит, мое опоздание не считается.

— Он переодевается, — Мерлин уже углубился в данные, подсунутые ему Рокси. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало, если только ты не решил таким оригинальным способом избавиться от хорошего костюма.

Эггзи воздержался от язвительного ответа, так и вертевшегося на языке, и вместо этого просто толкнул дверь.

Когда он зашел внутрь, Чарли заканчивал переодеваться. Этот говнюк, Эггзи готов был поклясться, специально надел майку без рукавов — рассчитывал сбить с толку.

Знал бы он, что его план обречен на провал. Эггзи мог бы посмеяться, не прочувствуй он всем телом злую шутку судьбы: теперь при взгляде на Чарли ему хотелось облизать его чертову металлическую руку вместе со всеми деталями. Он понимал, что если попытается, рискует остаться без зубов, и поэтому просто весело бросил:

— Рассчитываешь напугать меня своим грозным видом? Брось, твоя лысина сводит эффект на нет.

Чарли медленно развернулся и изобразил приятный акулий оскал:

— У тебя какая-то нездоровая фиксация на моей прическе. Уверен, что не хочешь вернуть старую плебейскую стрижку?

— Боюсь, придется уступить ее тебе, — отрезал Эггзи и, стараясь лишний раз не коситься в его сторону, достал из шкафчика свежую форму.

И только потом до него дошло.

Он выпрямился и резко развернулся, наталкиваясь на прямой насмешливый взгляд:

— Блядь, что с твоим голосом!

— Только дошло, — развеселился Чарли, довольно улыбаясь. — Мерлин откалибровал настройки импланта.

— Да это же просто несправедливо! — в сердцах бросил Эггзи, надевая тренировочные штаны. — Ты звучишь как порнозвезда.

— Завидовать плохо, Эгги, — Чарли улыбнулся еще шире, хотя казалось, куда дальше. — Это мой родной голос, повезло, что у агентства остались записи. По ним удалось воссоздать старое звучание. Но благодарю, теперь я знаю, как высоко ты его оцениваешь.

— Да пошел ты, — Эггзи почти почувствовал, как жар смущения и злости затапливает лицо. — Мерлин предатель.

— Я бы так не сказал, — отозвался Чарли и встал рядом, как будто Эггзи тут не в футболку влезть впопыхах пытался. — Давай шустрее, мне уже не терпится как следует повозить тебя носом по матам.

— Ты всегда такой быстрый? — угрюмо отозвался Эггзи, продевая голову в горловину.

— Нет, не всегда, — безмятежно и очень намекающе отозвался Чарли, но отвечать ему не хотелось.

Настроение было не то чтобы испорчено, но Чарли вел себя настолько уверенно, что в голову начали закрадываться смутные подозрения.

Подозрения подтвердились, когда они встали друг против друга, и Мерлин дал сигнал начинать.

Они с Рокси собирали информацию о боеспособности протеза Чарли, и Эггзи, слишком занятый, чтобы прислушиваться к их негромким репликам, понял только, что рука Чарли действительно больше не рука, а оружие, но поделиться своим мнением он катастрофически не успевал, потому что Чарли оказался быстрым, как черт, и совершенно безжалостным.

Нельзя было сказать, что еще вчера днем он ходил, заваливаясь на одну сторону, так как сейчас он вел себя как самый настоящий терминатор: от быстрых ударов уклониться было почти нереально, и Эггзи пропустил несколько очень болезненных тычков в корпус, прежде чем Мерлин прикрикнул:

— Не калечить друг друга!

Чарли замер на середине движения, словно его поставили на паузу, а потом широко улыбнулся Эггзи и одними губами сказал:

— Пожалею тебя.

— Пошел ты, — напряженно ответил Эггзи.

Сразу стало понятно, что они могут так продолжать очень долго. Эггзи ушел в глухую оборону, пока Чарли пытался пробить его защиту, и только изредка позволял себе нападать, и дело было вовсе не в том, что он хотел проверить, насколько вынослив соперник. Чарли действительно как будто сдерживался, и от этого Эггзи душило глухое раздражение. Его не получалось достать; чтобы отбиться, приходилось прилагать неожиданно много усилий, и поэтому, когда Чарли сделал ловкую подсечку, сваливая Эггзи с ног, тот был настолько взбешен, что готов был наплевать на все правила и начать действовать нечестно. От души врезать ему по яйцам, например. Тогда, в кэбе (это было словно сто лет назад) это подействовало.

Чарли прижал его к полу, больно выкрутив руку, и горячо выдохнул в затылок:

— Готов.

— Да хрена с два, — выговорил Эггзи, по-змеиному выворачиваясь из-под него.

На Мерлина и Рокси смотреть уже не получалось, не то что прислушиваться — фокус сузился до одного человека, и Эггзи, здорово раззадоренный, начал нападать всерьез. В груди волной поднималась бешеная жажда победы, которая мешалась с восхищением и злостью. Откровенно говоря, Чарли был чертовски хорош, и явно не бахвалился, когда утверждал, что способен выиграть.

Его протез поворачивался во все стороны, был безумно тяжелым и бил так, что, не контролируй Чарли силу, Эггзи уже давно свалился бы с поломанными ребрами. И это он еще не видел ни единого спрятанного механизма внутри, а ведь было интересно!

Наконец, Чарли чертыхнулся и сделал одно быстрое, почти неуловимое движение, вбился плечом Эггзи под ребра и повалил его на мягко спружинившие маты.

— Все! — тут же крикнул Мерлин, и его голос неожиданно гулко разнесся по залу.

Эггзи сипло дышал, ощущая только тяжесть Чарли на себе и то, как бешено стучит в груди сердце. Футболка неприятно облепила торс.

Что. Это. Было.

— Ты вообще человек? — прохрипел он из последних оставшихся сил, и Чарли приподнялся над ним на вытянутых руках.

Он самодовольно улыбался — потный, тяжело дышащий и безумно раздражающий. От него так и веяло превосходством, и Эггзи пнул его в бедро, вынуждая скатиться с себя.

— Ну как, смогу я тебя прикрыть на задании? — повалившись рядом, поинтересовался Чарли.

Эггзи промолчал, признавая поражение — по всем фронтам.

***

Как он и опасался, план опирался на то, что Эггзи придется привлечь внимание Уорда, притворившись очередным искателем тепленького местечка, пока Чарли будет искать чемоданчик. Неприятно, но зато тихо и, если все сложится хорошо, должно обойтись без жертв (кроме, конечно же, самого хозяина вечеринки, какая жалость).

— Фальшивые документы, — Рокси выдала каждому по комплекту. — Вся информация отправлена на ваши личные терминалы, хорошенько изучите, пока будете лететь в самолете.

— Приглашения на благотворительный вечер, — Мерлин вышел из координаторской. — Я знаю, это будет непросто, но помните, что вам нужно все сделать как можно незаметнее.

— А если не выйдет? — уточнил Эггзи.

Уточнил не из вредности, просто хотел просчитать риски. Он не имел ничего против работы без лишнего шума, но задания далеко не всегда шли по плану, и зачастую ему приходилось улепетывать, что было вовсе не его виной.

Не всегда.

Мерлин вздохнул и потер переносицу. Выглядел он очень уставшим — видно, Рокси не преувеличивала, когда говорила, что сейчас, когда катастрофически не хватает людей, Мерлину приходится туго. Эггзи бы его пожалел, не будь слишком занят собственными переживаниями.

— Не хотелось бы сеять панику среди мирного населения, — коротко ответил он, и Эггзи кивнул.

На Чарли он старался не смотреть, потому что после спарринга у него что-то перемкнуло в голове, и это могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Вернувшись домой, он то и дело возвращался мыслями к тому, как тяжело оказалось с ним драться — и от этих мыслей внутри становилось пусто, звонко и очень жарко. Хотелось еще, больше, сильнее, грубее. Или наоборот.

В любом случае, это было плохо.

А еще эти изменения. Эггзи еще в учебке, сцепив зубы, был готов признать, что Чарли привлекательный. Особенно это было смешно, учитывая, что Эггзи был не из тех людей, что ведутся на внешность и игнорируют остальное. Чарли был умным, смекалистым и ответственным, и то, что он не давал Эггзи прохода, только добавляло перца в их и без того очень напряженные отношения. А теперь с него слетел напускной лоск, и Чарли с этим своим голосом и неприкрытой силой делал с Эггзи страшные вещи.

Если бы у Эггзи спросили, что он думает по этому поводу, ответ был бы краток: «Полная жопа».

— Странно, что он угрожает пустить в ход ядерный чемоданчик, а сам тем временем прохлаждается на всяких мероприятиях для богатых снобов, — с недоумением сказал Эггзи, разглядывая приглашение. — Нормальный злодей спрятался бы в бункере и не высовывался. Его же могут убить. Почему его до сих пор не убили?

Мерлин пожал одним плечом:

— Лично я давно перестал пытаться понять психов, Эггзи, — отрезал он. — Чарли, за мной. Артур дал добро на обновление твоего арсенала.

Они скрылись за дверью, и Эггзи уставился на Рокси. Та сдерживала улыбку.

— То есть вчера я не был удостоен чести лицезреть арсенал Чарли, потому что… — подозрительно начал Эггзи и осекся. — Что?

Она мотнула головой:

— В следующий раз подумай, прежде чем начать ругаться с ним среди совещания. У Мерлина были кое-какие соображения насчет вашей легенды, и, поверь, тебе они не понравились бы.

— Даже спрашивать боюсь, — Эггзи вздрогнул. — И Чарли обычно начинает первым.

— Будь умнее, и Мерлин повернется к тебе с улыбкой на лице, — высокопарно провозгласила она.

— Жуть какая, — передернулся Эггзи, представив себе это зрелище. — Насколько я понимаю, он нас пощадил?

— Дело не в этом, — Рокси посерьезнела. — Решили, что Чарли вообще не стоит светиться рядом с тобой — это может отпугнуть цель. Для Уорда ты должен выглядеть скучающим и очень привлекательным одиночкой.

— А Чарли тем временем будет обыскивать дом.

— Именно. Главное, не вызвать подозрений, но вы справитесь.

— Насчет Чарли не уверен, — фыркнул Эггзи больше из вредности. — И… черт, нет, не желаю знать, что придумал Мерлин, меня устраивает и нынешний расклад.

— Поппи была уверена, что он на ее стороне, — Рокси качнула головой. — Это, пожалуй, самая длительная операция под прикрытием в истории агентства. Тебе у него еще поучиться придется.

— Я этого не слышал, — отрезал Эггзи, собрал свои вещи и пошел к ангару, не дожидаясь напарника.

— Но я все равно считаю, что ты лучший! — крикнула Рокси ему в спину.

Эггзи ухмыльнулся и расправил плечи.

***

Спустя час они сверлили друг друга недобрыми взглядами в салоне самолета, который за ними любезно выслали Стейтсмен, и Текила, не так давно вернувшийся к работе, составлял им компанию после того, как включился автопилот.

Напряженную атмосферу при желании можно было резать ножом.

Эггзи уставился в планшет, привычно отмечая на карте маршрут, Чарли, судя по всему, был занят чем-то подобным. В перерывах между подготовкой они обменивались колкостями, и это принесло бы больше удовольствия, не испытывай Эггзи такой дискомфорт. У него всегда получалось отвлечься от личных переживаний, когда он был на задании, а тут причина этих самых переживаний сидела рядом и изображала из себя высокомерного засранца. Опять.

Вообще они давно должны были пройти эту стадию, но нет, Чарли приспичило именно сейчас включить сучку, и Эггзи это бесило до дрожи. Чарли слишком воодушевила почти победа на вчерашнем спарринге, и Эггзи, черт возьми, знал, что так будет. Теперь от его насмешек было не скрыться, если только совсем не отрешиться и не включить Чарли в список игнорируемых явлений. Как фоновый шум.

Не выдержав, Текила громко выдохнул, хлопнул ладонями по бедрам и рывком встал.

— Вы двое, — сообщил он, скривившись, — просто ужасны. Я чувствую себя слишком трезвым.

Эггзи оторвал взгляд от планшета и уставился на него. Текила прошел к мини-бару, где принялся деловито звякать стаканами. Больше он ничего не сказал, и Эггзи было неясно, как реагировать. В другой момент он смог бы разрядить атмосферу какой-нибудь шуткой, но одно присутствие Чарли убивало такие порывы на корню. Хотелось скорее швырнуть в него что-нибудь тяжелое, особенно после всего последнего часа, когда тот изображал из себя заносчивого сноба.

Это выглядело особенно смешно потому, что на Чарли снова была просторная удобная одежда, костюм он упаковал в чемодан, заявив, что иначе Эггзи растеряет весь боевой настрой от зависти к его великолепному виду. Эггзи бы ответил ему что-нибудь подходящее, но счел за благо сдержаться.

Если два самых здоровых агента Кингсмен покалечат друг друга накануне важной операции, некому будет мир спасать. И Гарри с Мерлином их убьют.

— Что ты хотел сказать, ковбой? — подозрительно поинтересовался Чарли, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Тон у него было довольно опасный.

Текила глянул на него через плечо и доброжелательно ответил:

— Просто пытался завести разговор. Мама говорила, что англичане мастера непринужденных разговоров. Хотя она и про манеры говорила, что нам надо у вас поучиться. И если еще раз назовешь меня ковбоем — сломаю тебе нос. Жаль портить такую красоту.

— Ценитель мужской красоты? — процедил Чарли, изображая самое гадкое высокомерное выражение лица, которое только видел у него Эггзи.

— Женской, — сощурился Текила, разливая по стаканам виски. — Или ты хочешь сказать?..

— О, да бросьте, — не выдержал Эггзи. — От вас, парни, просто уши вянут. Что за попытки помериться членами?

— Он первый начал, — одновременно отозвались Текила и Чарли.

Эггзи фыркнул. Это было уже слишком, а главное, совсем на пустом месте.

— Как хотите, я это терпеть не собираюсь. Хотите выяснить, кто круче — делайте это снаружи. И да, мне поебать, что мы сейчас в гребаном самолете.

Текила мягко улыбнулся и, подхватив стаканы, подошел ближе. Эггзи забрал свой, Чарли, помедлив, — свой.

Пить настроения не было, поэтому Эггзи просто расслабился, поглядывая на этих двоих краем глаза. В том, что его слова не возымеют никакого эффекта, он не сомневался, но попробовать стоило хотя бы ради очистки совести.

Кто тут, в конце концов, профессионал и прежде всего думает об общем деле.

— Раз вы такие крутые напарники, — Текила прислонился к стойке, поболтал содержимое своего стакана, проницательно глядя то на одного, то на другого. — То почему я себя чувствую так, будто нахожусь рядом с двумя котами, которые вот-вот сцепятся?

— Это потому, что мы с Эгги друг друга не любим, — ухмыльнулся Чарли.

— Эгги? — Текила приподнял брови.

— Чарли, блядь!

Чарли широко улыбнулся, видимо, страшно довольный тем, что набившее оскомину прозвище так разозлило Эггзи, но тут Текила глотнул своего адского пойла, выдохнул и предположил:

— А может, потому, что как раз наоборот?

— Ну-ка поясни.

— Да легко.

— Внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Да еб вашу мать, — выдохнул Эггзи, обессиленно откидываясь на спинку удобного кресла.

Это просто невыносимо, даже с учетом того, что ему и так приходилось изо всех сил контролировать свои мысли, концентрируясь на задании и попытках сообразить, как лучше подкатить к цели. Едва ли он не избалован вниманием, тут придется сильно попотеть. В свои силы Эггзи верил, но все равно чувствовал себя некомфортно. Соблазнять мужиков ему еще не приходилось.

— Готов поспорить, что у вас как минимум раз что-то было, — сообщил Текила, залпом допивая виски.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — ухмыльнулся Чарли.

— По глазам вижу.

— А ты, я смотрю, большой специалист, да? 

Эггзи зажмурился и постарался отрешиться от происходящего вокруг него цирка — получалось с трудом. Спорщики начинали входить во вкус и бросались совсем уже дурацкими репликами.

— Эй, Эгги, а ты чего молчишь?

— Да потому что вы оба долбоебы, и я не хочу иметь к вам никакого отношения, — отозвался он с мукой в голосе.

«И потому что я уже устал дрочить на твой светлый образ, мудила», — подумал он, тяжело вздыхая.

Он очень надеялся, что задание пройдет хорошо, им не придется залегать на дно и жить где-нибудь в трущобах.

Они тогда точно друг друга поубивают.

***

— Здесь, наверное, жучков полно, — с подозрением констатировал Чарли, бросая свой чемодан на диван. — Эти Стейтсмен точно наши союзники? Текила жуткий придурок.

— Думаю, он о тебе того же мнения, — ответил Эггзи.

Он потер лицо, выдохнул и сел, ссутулив плечи. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно обессиленным, потому что Текила и Чарли не желали успокаиваться до самого конца полета, и прервал их перепалку только звонок Рокси, которая интересовалась, все ли у них хорошо.

«У меня все плохо», — подумал Эггзи, молча поворачивая телефон в сторону напарников.

Рокси многозначительно протянула: «Оооо», хмыкнула и перевела тему. Текила заинтересованно подошел ближе, разглядывая ее лицо на экране, а потом принялся безбожно и очень неумело флиртовать, и остаток дороги прошел относительно тихо. Чарли бросал на Эггзи почему-то страшно довольные взгляды, и причину их Эггзи даже знать не желал. Он сидел, барабаня пальцами по обтянутому жесткой тканью колену, и размышлял о предстоящей работе.

Одно дело, привлечь внимание Уорда, увести его в укромное место и по-тихому пристрелить.

Другое — забрать чемоданчик с ядерными кодами. Во-первых, нужно разузнать, где он его прячет. По данным Мерлина, он не должен был покинуть особняк, где и проходил благотворительный вечер. Эггзи до сих пор пребывал в состоянии тихого шока от того, что человек, угрожающий ядерной катастрофой, с такой легкостью светится на публике. Он что, бессмертный?

Им это только на руку, но должны же быть пределы у этой наглости?

Времени оставалось очень мало, поскольку на месте им предстояло быть сегодня вечером. Эггзи внимательно изучил территорию и прилегающие к ней дороги, и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что все это нравится ему меньше и меньше. Но выбирать особо не приходилось: раз уж у них есть задание, его необходимо выполнить, и если ему сегодня надо будет выглядеть отпадно — он будет выглядеть отпадно и очень по-гейски, и плевать он хотел на насмешки Чарли, на которые тот наверняка будет щедр.

— Я в душ, — оповестил Эггзи, не обращая внимания на то, с каким подозрением Чарли оглядывал каждый угол их временного жилища.

Стейтсмен предоставили им свою конспиративную квартиру, и Чарли был скорее всего прав, предполагая, что тут полно жучков, но конкретно сейчас Эггзи было абсолютно плевать на то, что их могли прослушивать. Он прихватил чистое полотенце из шкафа — приятно, что квартира выглядела почти обжитой и очень уютной, в холодильнике была еда, а в шкафах — одежда, полотенца и постельное белье, — и направился в ванную. Чарли тем временем отдирал плинтус в углу.

На фразу Эггзи о душе он только махнул рукой и достал из-за плинтуса крошечное устройство:

— Иди-иди. А я пока поработаю.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Не люблю, когда за мной наблюдают, — отрезал Чарли. — Ты в душ собирался? Мойся теперь, зная, что тебя снимают две-три камеры. Чувствуй себя как дома.

— Да пусть снимают, — Эггзи делано безразлично пожал плечами. — Мне нечего стесняться.

— Да неужели, — Чарли окинул его очень внимательным взглядом, от которого Эггзи пробрала жаркая дрожь. — Нравится, когда за тобой подсматривают?

— А ты что, любишь подсматривать?

Чарли фыркнул и раздавил в металлических пальцах микрофон. Выглядел он при этом таким безмятежным и опасным, что Эггзи волей-неволей залюбовался. А еще ему все же удалось увидеть новый имплант Чарли — пока они летели, его шея была прикрыта, а сейчас Чарли стянул толстовку, оставшись в футболке с короткими рукавами. Новый имплант был гораздо меньше и аккуратнее старого, и он тоже был очень стильным, впрочем, как все, что могли предложить инженеры агентства. Эггзи не удивился бы, обнаружь он на нем выгравированный символ Кингсмена, просто потому, что этот символ был везде, даже на нижнем белье и носках.

Эггзи прищурился, окинул Чарли насмешливым взглядом и ушел мыться.

Пока он пытался хоть немного расслабиться под тугими струями горячей воды, голову заполонили тяжелые, мрачные мысли. Вечером надо быть на высоте, сделать все так, чтобы Гарри и Мерлин ими гордились, а Эггзи стремительно погружался в нервный мандраж.

Ему было не страшно, с этим чувством он умел совладать, но все равно расслабиться не получалось, поэтому Эггзи простоял под льющейся сверху водой столько, сколько хватило терпения, а после, вытеревшись, вернулся в реальный мир.

Чарли аккуратно разложил на журнальном столике шесть небольших микрофонов и две камеры и на нарочито удивленный взгляд Эггзи только ухмыльнулся:

— В отличие от тебя, не люблю, когда на меня смотрят.

— Стесняешься? — почти на автомате парировал Эггзи, босиком проходя к холодильнику.

Внутри обнаружились замороженные полуфабрикаты — сойдет. Он кинул лазанью в микроволновку, постоял, размышляя, а потом вернулся в комнату. Чарли задумчиво разглядывал свой протез, сгибая и разгибая его в локте. Из-за этого в движение приходили мелкие механизмы, и зрелище было откровенно завораживающее. Эггзи откровенно залип, за что и поплатился: Чарли приподнял брови и насмешливо улыбнулся:

— Что, хочешь потрогать?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я потрогал? — вернул усмешку Эггзи, с трудом отводя взгляд.

Фраза была ужасно пошлой, и Чарли показательно поморщился. Эггзи подмигнул и плюхнулся на диван.

— План помнишь, — перевел тему Чарли, вдруг становясь очень серьезным. — Свяжусь с тобой через очки, как только найду чемодан.

— Изобразить из себя скучающего сноба, охочего до внимания хозяина дома? Легко, — отозвался Эггзи.

Против такого плана он ничего не имел — Мерлин очень четко расписал их роли в готовящейся операции, поэтому это обговаривание было не более чем способом закрепить материал и избавиться от нервного напряжения.

— Уверен, ты уже поднаторел в таком, — колко произнес Чарли.

Эггзи приподнялся и уставился на него.

— Снова грязные намеки? Чарли, это низко.

По квартире плыл соблазнительный запах еды. Запищала микроволновка.

Пришлось снова встать, чтобы разложить лазанью по тарелкам.

— Скажешь, нет? — поинтересовался Чарли, пройдя за Эггзи на кухню и наблюдая за ним от дверного проема. — Ты год был шпионом, неужели ни разу не применял тактику соблазнения?

— Я и сейчас шпион, если ты вдруг забыл, — произнес Эггзи, ставя тарелки на стол. — И нет, обычно мне приходится соблазнять красивых дамочек, да и то они сами на меня вешаются.

— О, они, должно быть, ведутся на твой крайне привлекательный кокни, — кольнул Чарли, принимаясь за еду.

— О, так ты считаешь мой акцент привлекательным? — подначил Эггзи.

Чарли вздохнул, запрокинул голову и стал чересчур внимательно изучать потолок, медленно пережевывая еду. Эггзи ел быстро, поглядывая на его открытую шею, и старался не слишком палиться. Получалось, видимо, плохо, судя по довольному острому взгляду Чарли.

Да этот козел все знал! Знал и делал это специально!

— Ну ты и засранец, — прожевав, выдохнул Эггзи.

Чарли талантливо скопировал его подмигивание и вернулся к еде.

— Знаешь, ты так смешно зависаешь, стоит мне только появиться в одежде без рукавов, — хмыкнул он почему-то совсем не обидно и не зло. — Вечно бы любовался. У тебя становится очень глупое лицо. Не то чтобы оно было умным все оставшееся время…

— Так, стоп, заткнись, я понял, — Эггзи обличительно ткнул в его сторону вилкой.

— Если хорошо попросишь, действительно позволю потрогать, — предложил Чарли, довольно щурясь. — А то мне скоро надоест. Знаешь, ты похож на мальчишку у витрины с крутыми машинками на радиоуправлении.

— Между прочим, твоя «машинка» тоже легко взламывается, — напомнил Эггзи.

— Шутишь? Стал бы Мерлин так рисковать.

— Врешь!

— Проверим?

Эггзи с удвоенной скоростью заработал челюстями. Когда с едой было покончено, он вернулся в комнату, схватил часы и наставил их на мирно моющего посуду Чарли.

Тот не оборачиваясь пропел:

— Ничего у тебя не выйдет, так и знай.

И он был прав. Эггзи уставился на свои часы, чувствуя себя ребенком, у которого отняли рождественский подарок. А ведь он так рассчитывал развлечься, заставляя Чарли делать всякие глупые и смешные вещи, не в силах себя контролировать.

Он надел часы и взъерошил волосы.

— Ты обломал мне все веселье, — вздохнул он, проверил время и отправился переодеваться.

Чарли, домыв посуду, потянулся следом.

— Обожаю тебя обламывать, — сообщил он, и некоторое время они не разговаривали, сосредоточенно собираясь.

Чарли должен был уехать раньше, Эггзи — чуть позже. Играть так играть, раз их не должны будут увидеть вместе, то не стоит появляться в одно время. Эггзи краем глаза отметил, что Чарли уже готов (у него был на удивление скудный набор оружия), и закончил повязывать свой галстук.

— Ну, теперь-то этот извращенец на тебя точно клюнет, — одобрительно протянул Чарли, с насмешкой наблюдая за ним.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — поинтересовался Эггзи, поворачиваясь кругом с раскинутыми руками. — Да я, мать твою, просто мечта.

Чарли изобразил на лице скучающее, немного утомленное выражение, а потом приблизился вплотную, глядя сверху вниз. Эггзи сжал челюсти, заставляя себя стоять на месте, и Чарли очень осторожно, бережно пригладил лацканы его пиджака, прошелся ладонями по плечам, стряхивая невидимую пыль, и, прищурившись, согласился:

— Как скажешь, Эгги.

Эггзи слегка залип на его губах, округло и мягко выталкивающих дурацкое, уже давно не смешное прозвище, но взял себя в руки и нагло подмигнул:

— Вот видишь, — отозвался он. — Раз уж ты это признаешь.

— Тебе так важно мое мнение?

— С чего ты взял?

На миг в глазах Чарли что-то изменилось. Эггзи не успел отреагировать — Чарли преодолел небольшое разделяющее их расстояние и замер, наклонившись. Опалил губы горячим выдохом, и Эггзи прохрипел:

— Это такая проверка? Ты уж либо целуй, либо…

Договорить ему не дали. Чарли положил металлическую ладонь ему на затылок, не позволяя отстраниться (будто бы он собирался) и некоторое время Эггзи был занят. Чарли целовался именно так, как он запомнил: напористо, жадно, очень требовательно. Поневоле всколыхнулось любопытство: он и в постели такой же?

Но эта мысль вылетела из головы, потому что Чарли пустил в ход язык, и Эггзи невольно застонал. Он обожал целоваться, мог заниматься этим часами, а Чарли целовался просто идеально.

И это было очень, очень, очень не вовремя.

Чарли немного отстранился, облизываясь, и Эггзи отзеркалил его движение. Хотелось прижаться ближе и повторить, а еще обхватить руками, втиснуться бедрами, смять отглаженную ткань пиджака, отодвинуть в сторону белоснежный воротничок рубашки и укусить за шею.

Хотелось, но…

— Я теперь работать не смогу, — сглотнул Эггзи, намертво прикипев взглядом к губам Чарли.

Тот отстранился, нацепил на лицо свое любимое высокомерное выражение и ответил:

— Будет стимул закончить пораньше, да, Эггзи?

***

Энтони Уорд оказался таким высоким и мощным, что Эггзи невольно подумал, а получится ли пристрелить его с первого раза, или пуля отскочит от его черепа. Фотография не давала такого сокрушительного эффекта: в жизни Уорд производил впечатление кое-как прикрытой хорошим костюмом силы, и сила эта была бескомпромиссная и сметающая все на своем пути.

Официальная часть вечера подошла к концу. Уорд завершил свою речь (что-то о загрязнении мирового океана), присутствующие разразились бурными овациями, а Эггзи тем временем активно вертел головой, пытаясь через очки дать как можно лучший обзор для камеры. 

Гости разбрелись по дому и территории, и все равно создавалось впечатление, что людей вокруг слишком много. Среди них было довольно легко затеряться, но у Эггзи имелись другие планы. Он глотнул шампанского, поправил очки и принялся целенаправленно выслеживать цель, поджидая удобный момент для атаки. Уорд оживленно разговаривал с группой пожилых мужчин в строгих костюмах. Время от времени он широко улыбался и хохотал, и его было слышно даже из угла, где притаился Эггзи. Вообще он выглядел слишком добродушным, не получалось поверить, что этот человек почти поставил на колени президента, и что с его подачи может произойти ядерная катастрофа (он ведь только что говорил о мировом океане!). С другой стороны, самые опасные противники всегда выглядели подозрительно хорошими.

Чарли тоже должен был находиться здесь, но увидеть его пока не удалось.

— У меня ничего, — очень тихо проговорил Чарли, вызвав его на связь перед приемом. — Давай, Эгги, ты там постарайся.

— К тебе это тоже относится.

Легко сказать — «постарайся».

Если бы речь шла о какой-нибудь красотке, все было бы гораздо проще. Пусть он и много думал о том, как привлечь внимание Уорда, в голову все равно приходила всякая чушь. Самый очевидный и глупый вариант — вылить на него шампанское, а потом разыграть сцену с бурными извинениями и попытками помочь, но такое прокатывало только в дешевых мелодрамах. А вот получится ли что-то хорошее, если провернуть этот трюк на самом деле, тот еще вопрос.

Пока Эггзи мрачно размышлял над превратностями судьбы, Уорд закончил болтать со стариками, подхватил бокал и направился в его сторону. На лице хозяина дома было самое добродушное и целеустремленное выражение, какое только можно было представить, и от этого стало жутко.

Эггзи облизнул пересохшие губы и улыбнулся, вспомнив, что именно это ему как раз и нужно.

Он поднялся навстречу и не успел ничего сказать, как Уорд остановился рядом.

— Не помню вашего лица, — голос у него был приятный. Не такой, как у Чарли, но все же приятный. — Мы же не знакомы?

— Нет, — Эггзи с готовностью улыбнулся в ответ и пожал протянутую смуглую ладонь, задержав ее в своей чуть дольше положенного. — Во всяком случае, не лично. Я здесь вместо дяди. Меня зовут Ривер Уолли.

Уорд задумчиво смотрел на него сверху вниз и задумчиво улыбался. Эггзи вспотел — у него была отлично продуманная легенда, он точно знал, что Мерлин не мог просчитаться, и его не в чем заподозрить. И все же Уорд его подавлял, хоть Эггзи был и не робкого десятка.

Стоять рядом с ним, запрокинув голову, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть в лицо, было очень странно и тревожно. Сердце колотилось так сильно, что было почти больно, а от улыбки сводило губы.

— Ривер, — повторил Уорд задумчиво. Он окинул Эггзи оценивающим взглядом. — Удивительно, как мы не встречались раньше. Я бы вас обязательно запомнил.

— Приятно, что это случилось, — поддержал Эггзи, отпив из своего бокала.

В горле было сухо. Он попытался расслабиться, но получалось так себе. Обычно на заданиях все решал адреналин, Эггзи вообще-то умел играть, и делал это мастерски, с головой окунаясь в кураж и жажду победы, но в этом случае почему-то не срабатывало. И Мерлин их координировал только на начальном этапе, потому что уловил в доме какую-то глушилку. На внутреннюю связь между очками она не действовала, а более сильные сигналы подавляла. Они с Чарли были одни, и им нельзя было облажаться.

Будь Эггзи предоставлен сам себе, он чувствовал бы себя увереннее. А так приходилось волноваться еще и за напарника.

Тот вдруг прислал ему сообщение: «Второй этаж, возможно, спальня».

Ох. Эггзи сглотнул и улыбнулся снова:

— Отличная речь, я внимательно вас слушал.

— Я заметил, — сообщил Уорд. — Когда устраиваешь подобное мероприятие, волей-неволей оказываешься в центре, но с таким интересом на меня не смотрел ни один гость.

Эггзи издал смешок.

— От вас трудно отвести взгляд, — с притворной скромностью сообщил он. — Умеете привлекать внимание.

— Вы тоже. Сидели в углу и выглядели очень потерянно, я не мог допустить, чтобы в моем доме кто-то скучал. Как насчет экскурсии по особняку, Ривер?

— Буду счастлив, — отозвался Эггзи.

«Порядок», — отправил он, пока они с Уордом медленно обходили комнату за комнатой.

Они медленно удалялись от шумного банкетного зала, и постепенно единственными звуками, которые улавливал слух, стали их шаги и негромкие разговоры.

Ему показали огромную галерею с предметами искусства и старины, большую столовую, малую столовую, гостиную, библиотеку… По пути Эггзи пришлось на ходу выдумывать темы для разговора, и он справлялся блестяще.

Уорд благосклонно слушал и отвечал с не меньшим энтузиазмом, а потом вдруг спросил:

— И все же довольно странно, что сам Майкл не приехал, не так ли?

«Блядь», — подумал Эггзи, а сам с деланным восторгом рассматривал самурайские доспехи, стоявшие возле стены.

Майкл Уолли — его «дядя» — прямо сейчас дрых в своей шикарной квартире, привязанный к кровати и с кляпом во рту. По пути сюда Эггзи получил сообщение от Мерлина, что Стейтсмен позаботились об этом.

— Он думает, что мне следует начать выходить в свет, — ответил он непринужденно. — Считает, что ему нужен помощник. Я надеюсь стать им.

— Очаровательно, — сообщил Уорд, придерживая перед ним очередную дверь. — И где же он прятал вас все это время?

— Англия, — тут же нашелся Эггзи, проходя вперед.

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, от улыбки сводило лицо, и ему совсем не нравилось, что комната, в которой они оказались, была непроницаемо темной, только у дальней стены угадывалось зашторенное окно. Он гулко сглотнул, готовясь пустить в ход часы с дротиком, как Уорд за его спиной щелкнул выключателем, и комнату затопил неяркий свет.

— О, — коротко выдавил Эггзи.

Это оказалась спальня — небольшая, уютная, с королевских размеров кроватью. Половину стены занимал шкаф, на полу стояла тумба, подозрительно непроницаемая для очков. Возможно, это и был сейф.

Бинго?

Блядь, Чарли, почему ты где-то ходишь, когда ты нужен здесь.

За спиной щелкнул замок, и по спине Эггзи прошлась толпа мурашек. Он повернулся к Уорду лицом, и тот шагнул ближе, снова скалой нависая над ним:

— И только? Весьма скромная реакция.

— Я… определенно впечатлен, — кашлянул Эггзи. — Чудесная комната.

Он медленно отступал, но Уорд не отставал ни на шаг, целенаправленно загоняя его к кровати.

Что ж, Эггзи даже не пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы выглядеть слегка напуганным. Чарли набрал ему: «Что у тебя?», и Эггзи быстро отослал: «Ебать».

Уорд вынудил его сесть, а сам остался стоять, возвышаясь над ним. Эггзи занервничал.

— Я знаю, — произнес Уорд, — Что у Майкла нет племянника по имени Ривер, о котором я бы не знал. 

«Блядь», — снова подумал Эггзи, напрягшись в ожидании неминуемой попытки расправы, но Уорд прищурился и мягко выдохнул:

— Так кто ты?

Отлично. С ним решили поиграть в кошки-мышки, и Эггзи в полной мере прочувствовал, как это — когда над тобой нависает гора, а тебе вот-вот пригодилась бы помощь, потому что Уорд был крупнее его раза в полтора, и у него был очень крепкий на вид череп.

Уорд толкнул его в плечо, и Эггзи упал на спружинившую постель, приготовившись его вырубить, а после прикончить, как тот, выпрямившись над ним во весь свой исполинский рост, принялся развязывать галстук. Улыбался он при этом так многообещающе, что Эггзи обязательно оценил бы и проникся, если бы Уорд не был его, черт возьми, целью.

И если бы не пугал до усрачки.

Господи, почему все сильные мира сего такие повернутые, тоскливо подумал Эггзи, осторожно настраивая часы на «снотворное».

— Можешь не изображать из себя невинность, Ривер. Или как тебя зовут? Неважно. Отличный подарок. Боюсь, когда мы закончим, у тебя будет уже не такой замечательный вид, но я успею насладиться.

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.

А потом все случилось очень быстро, и Эггзи запомнил происходящее какими-то смутными отрывками.

Дверь в спальню резко распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Замок был вырван с корнем.

Эггзи залип на запыхавшемся Чарли с закатанными рукавами рубашки и без пиджака.

В приглушенном свете мягко блеснул металлом его протез, в котором был зажат непонятно откуда взявшийся пистолет.

Уорд выпрямился и повернулся на звук.

Чарли вскинул руку.

Раздался выстрел.

И голову Уорда разнесло на куски, причем, блядь, все оказалось на Эггзи, потому что тот упал как подкошенный прямо в его крепкие объятия. Увернуться он не успел, слишком зависший на Чарли и его чертовом, сука, протезе.

— Ты, блядь, дебил! — от неожиданности заорал Эггзи, выворачиваясь из-под тяжеленного мертвого тела.

Рубашка мгновенно стала мокрой и очень красной.

Чарли в несколько размашистых шагов оказался рядом с ним, вздернул вверх, помогая подняться, и ткнул металлической рукой с пистолетом куда-то в сторону Уорда:

— Я тебя, придурок, спас! Кто мне отправил сообщение, что его сейчас выебут?

— Я готовился стрелять, урод! — прохрипел Эггзи.

Чарли отступил и прерывисто, очень злобно выдохнул. На его лице вздулись желваки.

— Так вот, — процедил он, — я подготовился быстрее. Где ебучий чемоданчик?

— Откуда я, блядь, знаю! В сейфе! С-сука, я весь в его мозгах!

— Так тебе и надо, Джеймс Бонд недоделанный, — злобно припечатал Чарли, безошибочно поворачиваясь к тумбе.

— У меня все было под контролем.

— Я видел, как у тебя под контролем! Приди я на минуту позже, тебя бы уже втрахивали в матрас.

— Ох, ну спасибо за спасение, мой рыцарь, — едко произнес Эггзи, кое-как оттирая лицо простыней. — Может, я старался выжать из этого задания все.

Чарли замер, закаменев спиной, а потом с резким выдохом пробил тумбу ко всем чертям, порвав стенку как листок картона. Пока определенно впечатленный Эггзи открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, как это комментировать, Чарли дорвал сейф, вытащил оттуда чемодан и волком уставился на Эггзи. Судя по двум ярким пятнам на скулах и красной шее, он был просто в бешенстве, но и Эггзи тоже не мог похвастать отличным настроением.

Вот так реши хотя бы раз обойтись без разлетающихся вокруг мозгов!

— Уебок, — припечатал Эггзи, оглядываясь.

Выстрел сто процентов кто-нибудь услышал, да и скрежет разрываемого сейфа тоже явно привлек внимание, так что с минуты на минуту стоило ожидать орду вооруженных охранников по их души.

Эггзи сжал зубы и несколько раз выстрелил в окно, выходящее в сад, было уже наплевать, все равно скрываться нет смысла. А бежать по коридорам слишком далеко, долго и опасно. Чарли, запнувшись о слетевший с Уорда ботинок, подошел ближе.

Стекло осыпалось на толстый ковер и частично наружу, на улицу.

В комнату ворвался прохладный воздух с солеными нотками океана, и Эггзи с удовольствием насладился бы этим, только времени теперь точно было в обрез. В коридоре уже слышался топот множества ног и крики, поэтому он напоследок окинул взглядом шикарную спальню, почившего Уорда и, активировав зажигалку-гранату, швырнул ее в сторону распахнутого дверного проема.

А потом они с Чарли прыгнули вниз.

И рванул взрыв.

***

Они приземлились на кустарник, растущий под окнами, и Эггзи мимолетно порадовался тому, что ночь выдалась безлунная, а искусственное освещение было только перед самим особняком. Здесь же, в саду, было тихо и темно, по крайней мере, пока. Сейчас займется огонь, и светло станет, блядь, везде. И жарко.

Лица Чарли было не разглядеть, но судя по недовольному сопению и резким движениям, тот полностью погрузился в режим аврала, как Эггзи и подозревал, эта миссия точно пошла не так, как планировалось. Мягко говоря.

Они молча, не сговариваясь, побежали к ограждению, и можно было только надеяться, что их не заметят, и что удастся ускользнуть быстро и безболезненно. Маловероятно, но кто запрещал верить в лучшее?

Как там сказал Мерлин? Тихо, никаких взрывов и погонь? Что ж, с первым пунктом Эггзи уже провалился: особняк заполыхал, как рождественская елка, и наружу стали высыпать его многочисленные обитатели и гости. В воздухе разлились панические выкрики и треск огня, а им даже не смешаться с толпой: у Эггзи пиджак с рубашкой были в крови, а Чарли с его рукой уж точно на жертву был не похож.

Все это фиксировалось краем сознания, потому что сейчас Эггзи тоже больше был сосредоточен на выживании. Они добежали до высокой ограды, Чарли вручил ему чемоданчик, а потом помог перебраться на ту сторону, после чего перемахнул сам. Судя по всему, он даже не запыхался, чертов идеальный засранец, а вот Эггзи уже начинал чувствовать, как легкие горят, словно их поджаривают на медленном огне.

Еще немного, и он попытается выплюнуть их наружу.

Чарли спрыгнул рядом, и они ненадолго застыли, оглядываясь.

Машины, на которой приехал сюда Эггзи, не было на месте. Он потерянно заозирался, надеясь, что просто не запомнил, куда ее поставил, но времени оставалось все меньше.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Чарли.

Голос у него был хриплый, он явно нервничал, и Эггзи был с ним солидарен, если что-то изначально шло не по плану, значит, не по плану пойдет и все остальное, и пока этот факт находил все новые и новые подтверждения.

— Машины нет, — отозвался Эггзи, и Чарли жарко выдохнул куда-то ему в затылок:

— Нам нужен новый транспорт. Сейчас же.

— Стоять! — заорали откуда-то сверху, и на стене, которую они только что перемахнули, появилось двое охранников.

Размышлять о том, было ли у них оружие, не оставалось времени. 

Эггзи бросил Чарли чемоданчик и рванул к первой же попавшейся на глаза машине, ярко-красной «Мазерати», увидев которую, Чарли в голос застонал:

— Ты же не серьезно!

— Серьезно! — проорал Эггзи, обегая машину и молясь, чтобы у него было хотя бы пятнадцать секунд, завозился с замком.

Над головой засвистели пули, значит, оружие у тех двоих все-таки было. Ворота стали со скрежетом открываться, и голоса людей стали отчетливее: гости рвались наружу, чтобы убраться отсюда как можно раньше. Господи, как Эггзи их понимал.

Он никогда еще не вскрывал машины с такой скоростью. Чарли завалился на пассажирское сиденье, прижимая чертов чемоданчик к груди одной рукой, и отстреливаясь от подоспевшей охраны второй, пока Эггзи колдовал над зажиганием. Наконец, он справился, и машина сыто заурчала, готовая стартовать.

— Держись! — крикнул Эггзи, вдавливая в пол педаль газа.

Они рванули с места с такой бешеной скоростью, что Эггзи в другой ситуации заорал бы от восторга.

Из-под колес брызнул гравий, а в боковую дверь ударились запоздавшие пули.

Ему было не впервой уходить от погони, но в этот раз все шло не так, и поэтому два автомобиля, выехавшие следом, тянулись за ними как привязанные, и как Эггзи ни старался, оторваться не удавалось.

Сердце колотилось в груди и горле, в голове же, как специально, было пусто, и только это не позволяло удариться в слепую панику. Говорят, если ты привык к работе шпиона, то тебя уже ничем не удивить и не испугать, но Эггзи готов был поклясться — каждый раз, когда случалась какая-то срань, был как первый. И каждый раз он несся на адреналине, а потом очень долго отходил от него, выжатый досуха.

Не зря почти все агенты Кингсмен пили, как сволочи.

Они выехали на трассу, и Эггзи прибавил еще скорости, надеясь хотя бы увеличить расстояние.

Очки вдруг ожили, и Эггзи услышал:

— Что у вас происходит, Галахад?

— Мерлин! — выдохнул Эггзи, не уверенный, что его слышно за ревом мотора. — У нас все под контролем!

Чарли со своего сиденья посмотрел на него, как на идиота, но ничего не сказал. Только высунулся из окна со своей стороны, но тут же втянулся обратно в салон — преследователи не отставали.

Голос Мерлина был арктически холоден и спокоен:

— То есть взрыв в особняке Энтони Уорда — не ваших рук дело?

— Наверное, газ взорвался, — Эггзи покосился на зеркало заднего вида и с досадой поморщился, такое ощущение, что за ними ехали гребаные гонщики.

Чарли улучил момент и выстрелил по ним, но это ничего не дало.

Пейзаж снаружи слился в одну сплошную черно-серую полосу. Эггзи обогнал здоровенную фуру, надеясь, что это даст им хотя бы пару секунд форы.

— Значит, помощь вам не нужна? — осведомился Мерлин.

— Заберите нас — и все!

— Отправляю вам адрес, — отозвался тот. — Не приведите за собой хвост.

И пропал из эфира.

— Вот бы можно было подорвать этих уродов! — проорал Эггзи, когда стало понятно, что хвост не сбрасывается, хоть вой.

Чарли покосился на него, сверкая яркими глазами, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся.

Эггзи с трудом сглотнул и сжал зубы. Они как раз выехали на относительно безлюдный участок дороги, и сейчас был бы идеальный момент.

— Иногда ты подаешь очень светлые идеи. Я мечтал проверить эту примочку, — Чарли высунулся из окна, прикрываясь протезом от случайных пуль.

Эггзи пригнулся, когда прострелили заднее стекло, но тут Чарли сильно дернулся назад, ударяясь плечом о стенку, и через зеркало заднего вида Эггзи увидел, как преследующие их машины взлетают на воздух, красиво полыхая в темноте.

Сделав свое дело, Чарли вернулся на сиденье, морщась от боли:

— Не подумал, что будет такая отдача, — пожаловался он, сжимая плечо здоровой рукой. — Зараза, как больно!

Эггзи бы заорал, если бы не был в таком шоке.

Ракетная установка, они что, серьезно? Они, мать их, серьезно? Где там все это помещается? Это ведь всего лишь протез руки, не очень громоздкий, не такой уж вместительный, а у Чарли были гребаные ракеты и пистолет! И кто знает, что еще он туда умудрился засунуть!

— Ракетная установка, Чарли, — произнес он самым светским тоном, на который был только способен.

— Я крутой, да? — поинтересовался тот, улыбаясь.

Эггзи свернул на проселочную дорогу, и под шинами захрустел гравий. Чарли сидел, баюкая плечо, и выглядел таким самодовольным, что у Эггзи сами собой сжимались кулаки на руле.

Выдохнуть.

Эггзи проехал чуть дальше, чтобы их не было видно с дороги, и прикоснулся к оправе очков.

Теперь бы разобраться, как им добраться до безопасного места.

***

Не успела за ними захлопнуться дверь, как Эггзи пригвоздил к ней Чарли и смачно, со вкусом поцеловал, втиснув колено между бедер.

От Чарли пахло ветром, металлом и потом — тонко, резко, возбуждающе. На поцелуй он ответил не сразу, будто сомневался, слегка наклонившись и компенсируя тем самым разницу в росте. В ушах бухала кровь, за этим шумом ничего нельзя было разобрать, поэтому Эггзи словно провалился в Чарли с головой и потерялся, окутанный им со всех сторон. Только когда поцелуй закончился и Эггзи вынырнул наружу, отстранился, тяжело и часто дыша, Чарли уставился на него пристально и немного насмешливо:

— И что это было?

— Обожаю твою злоебучую руку, — выдохнул Эггзи, облизываясь.

— Только руку?

Эггзи отступил еще на шаг, чувствуя, как на него медленно, очень медленно наваливается отходняк — мышцы начали мелко подрагивать, и лучше бы ему добраться до кровати (если она, конечно, есть в этой квартире), иначе он имел шансы свалиться прямо в этом полутемном коридоре. На плечи тяжелым одеялом легла усталость, только сердце все еще стучало в груди, норовя пробить ребра.

— Возможно, мне нравится еще и твой голос, — ответил он, показательно задумавшись. — Но только возможно, я пока не решил.

Чарли хохотнул и согнулся еще сильнее, упираясь ладонями в колени. Он выглядел уставшим и растрепанным, и ему это чертовски шло.

— Ты, засранец, чуть не пустил под откос операцию, — сказал он без намека на злость или вызов.

— Я был на высоте, — возразил Эггзи.

На него постепенно сваливалось осознание: они справились. Не без неприятностей (за что им еще влетит от Мерлина и Гарри), но справились, выжили, вернулись целыми и невредимыми.

Выдохнув, Чарли поднял голову, уставился на Эггзи своими невозможными яркими глазами и растянул губы в мерзкой ухмылке. Он наверняка собирался сказать какую-нибудь гадость, поэтому Эггзи решил напасть первым:

— Это не я ворвался туда с пистолетом наперевес. Кстати, откуда ты его взял? Я точно помню, что у тебя с собой ничего такого не было.

Чарли ухмыльнулся и с намеком двинул бровями:

— Это все моя волшебная злоебучая рука.

Он произнес это, очень неплохо копируя кокни, и Эггзи закатил глаза. Нет, он определенно скучал по нему все время, что считал предателем, в этом трудно было признаться, но себе Эггзи предпочитал не врать. Скучал и очень жалел, что все сложилось именно так.

Теперь нужно было не упустить шанс на что-то другое, более интересное. Наверное, это была плохая идея, но Эггзи просто обожал плохие идеи.

Чарли со стоном разогнулся и перестал подпирать собой дверь, поправил напрочь смявшийся воротник рубашки и прочистил горло. Потом он вдруг резко закаменел:

— Чемоданчик!

— Я принесу, — тут же подорвался Эггзи.

Чарли благодарно кивнул и пошел изучать квартиру — медленно, словно тоже боролся с внезапной слабостью в мышцах и контролировал каждый шаг.

Эггзи выскочил за дверь, позабыв обо всем.

Это же надо — оставить гребаный ядерный чемоданчик в машине! Два идиота, господи, а что, если машину угонят. Или случится что-то еще.

Не помня себя от ужаса, он выскочил из дома и с облегчением выдохнул: машина была на месте. По пути сюда пришлось поменять прекрасную, но очень заметную и изрешеченную пулями «Мазерати» на неприметный серый «Фиат», и сейчас он мирно стоял на парковке. Эггзи вытащил чемоданчик и, прижимая его к груди, поспешил обратно. Мерлин сообщил, что вернуться они смогут завтра днем, а пока у них с Чарли было время отдохнуть.

Это была одна из немногих новостей, которой они оба искренне и неприкрыто обрадовались, даже у Чарли не осталось сил на то, чтобы изображать из себя крутого спецагента, совсем не уставшего и готового к новым подвигам.

— Агент Текила заберет чемоданчик, — сообщил Мерлин прежде, чем прервать связь. — И, Мордред, Галахад, поздравляю с успешным завершением операции.

И это несмотря на то, что они взорвали особняк, перепугали кучу народа, устроили фейерверк на трассе... Эггзи предчувствовал, что Мерлин уже придумал им двоим особо неприятное задание, и теперь спокойно ждет, когда они вернутся.

Тогда стоит как следует оторваться, раз уж у них есть отсрочка до завтра.

Это была безумно приятная мысль, и Эггзи взлетел по лестнице, не чувствуя веса чемодана.

Отличная мысль.

— Чарли? — позвал он, проходя в квартиру.

Ответа не было.

Эггзи пристроил чемоданчик в гостиной, заглянул на кухню, потом в спальню — да, там была кровать, натруженные мышцы буквально застонали от счастья — а после услышал шум воды, доносящийся из последнего помещения, куда он не успел заглянуть.

Ванная.

Ему тоже не помешало бы вымыться.

Эггзи замер посреди гостиной, раздумывая, стоит ли оно того, а потом принялся расстегивать задубевшую от крови рубашку. Пальцы соскальзывали с мелких круглых пуговиц, с трудом проталкивая их в петли, но он справился. Вытянув из шлевок ремень, он выпутался из основательно попорченных брюк, стянул носки и белье, и поежился от свежего воздуха, плеснувшего по голым ягодицам.

Что ж, этот говнюк просто не посмеет его выгнать.

Эггзи толкнул дверь ванной, порадовавшись тому, что она не была заперта, и провалился в горячий пар, моментально почувствовав, как пересыхает в горле.

Разумеется, Чарли был здесь. Он обернулся на стук закрываемой двери и замер, будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. На нем не было протеза, он лежал в корзине для грязного белья, а сам Чарли смотрел на Эггзи, медленно моргая из-за льющейся сверху воды и выглядел... не беззащитным, нет. Уязвимым, уставшим и очень серьезным.

— Привет, — севшим голосом поздоровался Эггзи. — Для меня место найдется?

Сердце забилось еще сильнее, и он не мог найти этому объяснения. Его нельзя было назвать робким — секс есть секс, но с Чарли почему-то все шло не по плану. И… черт. Черт, черт, черт. Эггзи никогда не видел его совсем без одежды, и теперь не мог перестать пялиться. Чарли весь, казалось, состоял из сухих мышц, у него было очень мало родинок, и одна из них — в паху — намертво приковывала взгляд.

Чарли переступил с ноги на ногу, облизнул яркие губы и прищурился:

— Не мог дождаться своей очереди?

Прикрыться он и не подумал.

— Боялся, что в таком случае меня не дождешься ты, — отозвался Эггзи, усмехаясь.

Он не чувствовал себя неуютно — стесняться ему было нечего, — но от взгляда Чарли, медленно изучающего его с головы до ног, становилось очень жарко. По позвоночнику стекла дрожь, и Эггзи развел руками:

— Ну так что?

— Как я могу отказать такой вежливой просьбе, — иронично протянул Чарли.

Он посторонился, и Эггзи шагнул вперед, под обжигающую воду, колко стегнувшую по синякам и ссадинам. Места для двоих стало очень-очень мало, поэтому они столкнулись сразу: плечами, бедрами, губами. Чарли на вкус был как вода, и им невозможно было напиться. Эггзи обхватил его за задницу, втискивая в себя, как хотелось днем. Будто это было сто лет назад.

Кожа под пальцами была очень горячая.

Чарли сипло выдохнул, подаваясь к его рукам, словно напрашиваясь на ласку, а потом зарылся пальцами в его волосы на затылке, сжал, потянул, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и укусил плечо, на стыке с шеей, больно впиваясь зубами и тут же адски жарко и мокро проходясь языком. Эггзи ахнул.

— У тебя, — выдавил он, — какая-то нездоровая тяга к моей шее. То ты к ней с ножом, то с зубами…

— Уверен, ты не против, — ответил Чарли, отстранившись. — И мне больше нравится так.

Он под руками весь был — оголенная сила. Эггзи вел ладонями от ягодиц выше: по пояснице, по желобу позвоночника, к широким плечам. Правое плечо выглядело так, как он запомнил с той самой встречи в медицинском блоке — изуродованное, изрезанное шрамами. Чарли напряженно замер, когда Эггзи обвел кончиками пальцев один наиболее некрасивый, и перестал дышать, стоило ему прижаться к шраму губами.

— Да что ты делаешь, — просипел он, когда Эггзи прикусил кожу. — Я… черт.

— Очень многословно, — кольнул Эггзи, ведя носом вдоль его шеи, коснувшись импланта. — Бедный Чарли, не думал, что ты такой чувствительный.

Чарли пошатнулся, неловко оскальзываясь на воде, а потом крепко обхватил Эггзи рукой, прижимая головой к груди, громко выдохнул и тронул губами ухо:

— Ты осознаешь, что здесь, вероятнее всего, тоже куча камер?

— Все еще стесняешься?

— А ты?

— А я не оторвусь от тебя ради выведения камер из строя. Пусть смотрят и завидуют, — отозвался Эггзи, ведя пальцами вниз по животу Чарли. — Возражения?

Мышцы живота под его осторожным, мягким прикосновением сокращались и подрагивали. Чарли шумно дышал, замерев, и, когда Эггзи сомкнул пальцы вокруг его члена, тихо простонал:

— Никаких… возражений.

— Почему мы еще ничего не сделали?

Чарли длинно, прерывисто выдохнул, запрокинув голову, мотнул головой, разбрасывая брызги воды, и быстрым движением вбил Эггзи в мокрую и горячую от пара стенку. Эггзи коротко вскрикнул от неожиданности, поскользнулся, но Чарли навалился, удерживая собой, и мягким, очень мягким движением лизнул его губы:

— Потому что ты любишь болтать?

Эггзи протянул руку и выкрутил вентиль, перекрывая воду. Чарли одобрительно хмыкнул, целуя его шею и, боже, это было нечестно, потому что его укус все еще пульсировал яркой, острой болью, и от этого каждый поцелуй казался еще острее, еще ярче.

— А как насчет постели? — с трудом проговорил он. — Здесь немного тесновато.

Чарли обвел большим пальцем головку, и Эггзи почти сорвался на всхлип.

— Любишь комфорт?

— Преимущественно, — выдохнул Эггзи, затягивая его в долгий, неторопливый, изучающий поцелуй.

Как ему этого не хватало. Именно этого: взаимных подколок, напряжения и упоительных поцелуев. Но если в итоге они обойдутся обычной дрочкой, он посчитает, что милостиво отведенное им на отдых время пролетело зря.

— Хочу, чтобы нормально, — выдохнул он, когда Чарли отстранился.

Тот вздохнул, глядя на него жадно и горячо, а потом немного отстранился.

— Портишь все веселье, Эгги.

— У меня сейчас все упадет, — показательно поморщился Эггзи.

— Неужели? — Чарли насмешливо улыбнулся. Наклонился к его уху: — Как же мне тогда тебя называть? Гэри?

— Эггзи будет достаточно, — прохрипел он, с трудом справившись с подгибающимися коленями.

Чарли прихватил губами его ухо и шагнул из душа. Он был так возбужден, что Эггзи даже посочувствовал — наверное, еще чуть-чуть, и все бы закончилось.

Слишком рано.

Пока Эггзи быстро домывался, Чарли успел вытереться и пристроить обратно протез. Задумчиво поглядывая на Эггзи, он сгибал и разгибал руку в локте, и Эггзи бросало то в жар, то в холод.

— Поторопись, — наконец, сказал Чарли, и Эггзи остался в ванной один.

Когда он закончил и пришел в спальню, Чарли лежал поперек кровати, задумчиво изучая потолок. Одеваться он благоразумно не стал, поэтому взгляду Эггзи открылось очень воодушевляющее зрелище.

— Чуть не уснул, — показательно лениво сообщил Чарли, однако нетерпеливый взгляд выдавал его с головой.

Эггзи молча забрался на кровать и поцеловал его.

Это не было похоже на взрыв, но Эггзи все равно чувствовал себя контуженным.

С Чарли все было не так: он вел, он требовал, он не спрашивал разрешения и не искал одобрения взглядом. Он просто делал, и у него получалось идеально, до пережатого удовольствием горла.

Еще в учебке было ясно, что между ними бешено искрит, но по сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас, то время меркло. Эггзи задыхался от его напора, его жажды, не успевая отвечать на прикосновения и ласки.

Чарли оказался безумно, безумно любящим ласку.

Эггзи считал двинутым и изголодавшимся себя — что ж, он просто не представлял, что творилось все это время с Чарли. Тот ворочал его, подтягивал ближе, заставлял мучиться от разрывающего на куски напряжения, целовал его плечи, кусал соски, языком выводил узоры на животе и сжимал бедра, не позволяя вскинуться и потереться о себя. От этого жгучего контраста теплой живой кожи и холода металлической руки хотелось кричать, в чем Эггзи себе не отказывал.

А когда Чарли наконец-то добрался до его члена, он чуть не кончил просто от того, как тот широко провел языком от основания до головки. Сорвался в позорный скулеж и осипшее:

— Блядь, Чарли, пожалуйста, я больше не…

И Чарли взял в рот, крепко удерживая за бедра. Эггзи наконец проверил, на что это будет похоже — держаться за его волосы во время минета (не уцепиться), и поэтому только корчился от удовольствия, изо всех сил стараясь не вбиваться ему в глотку. Гладил кончиками пальцев виски, наслаждался ощущением густых коротких волос, покалывающих ладонь, и млел от удовольствия и нереальности происходящего.

Думать о чем-либо не получалось, мозг растекался в жижу, и Эггзи был совершенно не против.

Чарли сосал неторопливо и не очень умело, прерывался, когда он почти перешагивал грань, двигал затекшей челюстью, облизывал влажные яркие губы и улыбался, смотрел в глаза, подначивал:

— Ты бы видел себя сейчас.

— Я, блядь, не железный. Уже не могу.

— Можешь, — сообщил Чарли, заставил его развести ноги еще шире — а растяжка у Эггзи была отличная — и мокро лизнул между ягодиц.

— Бляяя…

Эггзи скорее почувствовал, чем услышал смех Чарли, а тот продолжал его вылизывать как гребаное мороженое, настолько сосредоточенно, целенаправленно и мучительно приятно, что это могло бы заставить Эггзи засмеяться, но ему было совсем не до веселья. 

Хотелось уже просто кончить.

— Чарли, твою мать.

Тот широко облизал мошонку и прихватил губами натянутую кожу.

— Отлично смотришься, — попробовал Эггзи еще раз.

— Ты тоже, — не повелся Чарли, уложив голову ему на бедро, а теплыми пальцами живой руки принимаясь тереть кожу вокруг входа. По слюне скользило очень легко. — Я бы понял твое нетерпение, если бы у тебя в костюме завалялись презервативы со смазкой. Если их нет — наслаждайся долгой прелюдией.

— Да что ты за садист такой.

— Можно подумать, для тебя это сюрприз, — хмыкнул Чарли, проникая внутрь пальцами.

Эггзи задышал ртом: проникновение ощущалось не больно, просто странно и непривычно.

— У тебя с кем-нибудь?.. — поинтересовался Чарли.

— Нет, — вытолкнул Эггзи, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. — Только дрочка. Ты первый.

Чарли вдруг замер, а потом медленно поднял голову и, не вытаскивая пальцев, уставился на Эггзи так голодно, что стало еще жарче, хотя еще минуту назад казалось, что дальше некуда.

— Нельзя говорить о таком так просто, — Чарли громко сглотнул.

— Это всего лишь секс, — отозвался Эггзи. — Я… черт, я просто хочу тебя, и мне все равно, как.

Он прерывисто выдохнул, потянувшись к члену, но Чарли перехватил его руку, коснулся губами запястья и хмыкнул:

— Это будет лучший секс в твоей жизни, придурок.

— А может, в твоей? — ухмыльнулся Эггзи.

Чарли отпустил его руку.

— Держись, — сообщил он самым высокомерным тоном, на который только был способен, и принялся за него всерьез.

Если Эггзи думал, что до этого ему было тяжело балансировать на грани оргазма, то он ошибался.

Тяжело стало спустя несколько минут, когда Чарли нащупал внутри него место, от прикосновения к которому его каждый раз прошибало словно током. Это было мучительно и хорошо, и он почти превратился в бессловесное животное, не способное даже на подколки: мог только вздыхать, вздрагивать и скулить, изо всех сил подаваясь Чарли навстречу.

Тот был возбужден не меньше, то и дело мазал членом по его коже, наклоняясь и меняя угол проникновения, и тяжело дышал, жмурился, облизывал искусанные яркие губы, и Эггзи страшно хотелось его поцеловать, но сил на то, чтобы притянуть его ближе, уже не было.

А когда Чарли навалился, проталкиваясь внутрь членом, стало слишком много — и Эггзи застыл, глотая воздух, зажмурившись до цветных пятен перед глазами, потому что это почти граничило с болью, и это было мучительно медленно, и распирающе, и слишком-слишком-слишком.

— Дыши, — приказал Чарли, нависая над ним, жарко выдыхая в шею.

Он держался на вытянутых руках, дрожа так крупно, что сразу становилось понятно: ему осталось совсем немного. Эггзи облизнулся, обхватил его за шею обеими руками и потянул на себя.

— Ты такой тесный, даже не представляешь, — забормотал Чарли ему в губы. — Черт, я сейчас кончу, я не могу, Эггзи, это… так давно…

Он медленно раскачивался, и совсем скоро жжение превратилось в жар. Они двигались с Чарли вместе, беспорядочно касаясь друг друга губами, потому что целоваться не получалось, и Эггзи не отпускало ощущение, что он проваливается куда-то, падает по спирали, мышцы ныли, и ему было так хорошо, и это был Чарли — напряженный, вздрагивающий в его руках, шепчущий какую-то околесицу о том, как ему нравится Эггзи, и в какой-то момент этого стало слишком много.

Чарли закаменел, замер в его руках, а потом толкнулся внутрь с такой силой, что стало почти больно, и еще раз, и снова, и вздрогнул, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Эггзи.

А потом медленно расслабился, обмяк и принялся целовать его по линии челюсти — влажно, горячо, очень ласково.

Эггзи перехватил его губы своими, потянулся к члену, и ему хватило нескольких сильных движений. Чарли жадно целовал его, пока он содрогался от удовольствия, и после — словно не мог прекратить.

— Кстати говоря, — сорванным голосом сообщил Эггзи, когда сердце более-менее перестало пытаться вырваться из груди. — Презервативы у меня в костюме были.

Чарли бессовестно заржал ему в шею.

***

Неловкого утра, как смутно опасался Эггзи, не случилось — по той простой причине, что они проснулись от звонка Текилы, который должен был приехать за ними через двадцать минут, и время было потрачено на судорожные сборы и препирания.

Они толкались в ванной, чистя зубы, пихали друг друга локтями, пока пытались привести себя в относительно приличный вид и не сговариваясь влезли в шкаф в поисках сменной одежды, потому что их костюмы вчера были безнадежно испорчены. А все вещи остались в той, первой квартире.

Эггзи сорвал один быстрый поцелуй перед самым выходом, и Чарли, все утро косившийся на него с каким-то странным напряженным ожиданием, подался навстречу с такой готовностью, что сразу стало понятно — ждал он чего-то другого. Возможно, у него были свои внутренние заморочки, но Эггзи не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным и спокойным уже очень давно, и было странно думать, что все изменил секс. Или секс с определенным человеком.

Его сияющее лицо очень бесило Чарли, и это было еще одной причиной радоваться жизни как можно активнее.

— Перестань так улыбаться, у тебя лицо треснет, — мрачно сообщил Чарли, когда они закончили целоваться.

— А ты вынь палку из задницы и расслабься, — посоветовал Эггзи, улыбаясь еще шире. — Все нормально, Чарли. Хотя ты мне задолжал. Кажется, мне немного неудобно ходить.

— Сам напрашивался, — спокойно отозвался тот, выходя из квартиры. — Причем давно.

— А насколько давно? — оживленно поинтересовался Эггзи, но Чарли показал ему свой излюбленный неприличный жест и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Между ними правда все было нормально, и это отпустило туго натянутую струну внутри.

Нормально и даже лучше.

Обратно летели в том же самолете, и Текила выглядел подозрительно довольным и благодушным, пока они в общих чертах рассказывали о своих приключениях.

— Рад, что у вас все нормально, парни, — сказал он, когда Эггзи закончил с возмущением рассказывать о ракетах, выпущенных Чарли по машинам преследователей, и они замерли, переглядываясь.

Текила пожал плечами.

— Совместные задания сближают, — пояснил он, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, догадался он или нет.

Не то чтобы Эггзи не было наплевать, тем более Чарли снова изображал из себя напыщенного сноба, из чистой вредности дразня Текилу «ковбоем», на что тот дружелюбно обещал все-таки попортить его нос.

Похоже, обоим эта перепалка приносила массу удовольствия.

Один раз им позвонила Рокси, и после ее звонка Текила снова принялся о ней расспрашивать.

— Она тебе не по зубам, ковбой, — заявил Чарли.

Тот прищурился, взглянул на Эггзи и уверенно протянул:

— Девчонки любят напористых парней.

Эггзи фыркнул, не рискуя делать ставки.

На базе они оказались ближе к вечеру, и Мерлин сразу же связался с ними через очки.

— С прибытием, агенты, — сказал он спокойно. — Прошу вас пройти в зал совещаний.

Они с Чарли тревожно переглянулись, видимо, подумав об одном и том же: неспроста был этот спокойный, доброжелательный, деловитый тон. Если Мерлин и впрямь придумал им какую-нибудь отвратительную миссию, будет не до смеха. С другой стороны, Эггзи еще рассчитывал получить свое от Чарли, и тот, он был уверен, не имел ничего против. Начали они очень неплохо.

Текила непонимающе нахмурился:

— А что вы так напряглись?

Чарли задумчиво прикусил губу, а потом приподнял брови:

— Что, боишься, накажут за самодеятельность на задании, а, Эгги?

— Это была производственная необходимость, — парировал он, с легкостью подхватывая тон. — За тебя переживаю. Ты же у нас давно не работал в поле. Испытательный срок…

Чарли ткнул его в плечо металлическим кулаком, безошибочно попадая прямо по синяку — и это, черт возьми, было больно. Эггзи ответил ему несильным ударом под ребра, и Текила горой вклинился между ними, аккуратный и ласковый, словно только что проснувшийся от спячки медведь.

— Полегче, — произнес он. — Не хватало еще покалечить друг друга.

— Мы не на задании, теперь можно, — отозвался Эггзи.

Чарли ответил ему многообещающим взглядом — и его бросило в жар от того, что теперь было можно.

Ну, спасибо тебе, придурок.

Он сглотнул и постарался незаметно выдохнуть, потому что воображение, подстегнутое прошедшей ночью, выдавало ему совсем неприличные картинки.

У парадного входа в особняк их встретила Рокси — деловая и очень собранная, с кучей планшетов в руках.

Она неприкрыто обрадовалась Эггзи и Чарли, окинула любопытным взглядом Текилу — и широко улыбнулась:

— Вы заставили нас понервничать.

— Но все закончилось хорошо, — отозвался Эггзи.

— Только сделайте хотя бы немного виноватые лица, когда попадетесь на глаза Мерлину, — посоветовала Рокси. — Он бы поседел, будь у него волосы.

На улице стоял теплый вечер, воздух звенел от тишины, и Эггзи вдохнул полной грудью — он чувствовал себя так, словно и правда вернулся домой. Ему было хорошо именно здесь и сейчас, с этими людьми. Особенно с одним придурком с высокотехнологичным бионическим протезом и имплантом в горле. Чарли тоже был подозрительно довольным, хоть и старался выглядеть насмешливо и высокомерно.

Рокси покачалась с пяток на носки, обнимая планшеты, и легко выдохнула:

— Сколько ни откладывай, а идти придется.

Текила смотрел на нее таким взглядом, что Эггзи стало его немного жаль. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Когда они пришли в зал совещаний, Гарри и Мерлин были уже там.

— Проклятие Галахада распространяется, словно вирус, — сообщил Мерлин, наблюдая, как они рассаживаются. — Теперь они опаздывают группой.

У Эггзи на языке вертелось несколько язвительных вариантов ответа, но тут он заметил, что напротив каждого стула стоят бокалы, наполненные янтарным напитком, и бутылка коньяка «Наполеон», которую скромно держал Гарри, сразу же приковала к себе взгляд.

Та самая, что они нашли в его кабинете.

Тысяча восемьсот второго года.

— Непозволительно опаздывать, особенно на праздники, — произнес Гарри.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно поинтересовался Эггзи.

Кажется, он догадывался, к чему шло, но все равно не мог поверить. Чарли пнул его под столом, и Эггзи широко ему улыбнулся.

Гарри обвел задумчивым взглядом зал совещаний.

— Раньше мы открывали этот коньяк, когда погибал кто-то из наших коллег, — ровно произнес он, с невозмутимым видом поднимая свой бокал. — У меня есть предложение немного изменить традицию. Теперь мы будем поднимать тосты каждый раз, как убережем мир от уничтожения.

У Мерлина от этих слов даже рот приоткрылся.

— Он очень быстро закончится, — прохрипел он, с трудом совладав с голосом. — С нашим-то везением.

Он выглядел почти растроганным и, признаться, Эггзи его понимал. Рокси улыбалась, Чарли выглядел не таким засранцем, как обычно. Текила явно не понимал, почему так резко потеплела атмосфера, но не вмешивался.

Гарри тонко улыбнулся, поднимая тост:

— За Кингсмен, — произнес он просто.

— За всех нас, — добавил Мерлин.

— За спасение мира, — негромко добавил Чарли, пристально глядя на Эггзи.

— Отличный тост, — согласился он и залпом выпил.


End file.
